Not always on duty
by Aussievampgirl
Summary: What if Gina hadn't got hold of Castle to talk,& he hadn't invited her away instead of Kate? Starts at end of Ep 24 at the little farewell party. Tried to follow canon for that much. Definitely M later . Very sorry, but on hold indefinitely due to RL.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This is my first fanfic, I've been reading for a little while now and enjoying all the different ideas people have and since I've had this one absolutely haunting me since I saw episode 24 in season 2, I've finally decided to try writing one myself just to get this idea out of my head. It's how I would have liked the ep to end and on into the weekend in the Hamptons. (BTW I'm Aussie so I'll probably get street names and distances completely wrong but hey I'll try my best to be interesting)

Please let me know how I do, I haven't done much creative writing since high school, so reviews would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Castle rights, I'm just hooked on the show (although, do have to admit if I was single I wouldn't mind having some of RC myself hehe)

**Storyline:**What if Gina hadn't got hold of Castle to talk, and he hadn't invited her away instead of Kate? Starts at the end of Ep 24 at the little farewell party. Tried to follow canon for that bit, but after that its all me. PG for now, but probably M later on.

**Not Always on Duty**

**Chapter 1**

Detective Kate Beckett walked into the break room, smiling at all the laughing faces there and heading over to grab herself a beer from the side table.

"Oh look who's off duty!" grinned Castle.

"Yeah, well Castle, I'm not all work." Beckett shoots back, thinking about the talk she wants to have with him, and about the decision to see if his offer to spend the weekend in the Hamptons is still open. She hopes so, putting herself on the line like this scares her, much more than any psychopath with a gun would.

Lanie looks at Castle " Don't get into a drinking contest with her, she can take you."

"Thank you." he replies solemnly, though with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh I don't need to drink to take him." Beckett comments quietly, but with a small smile.

Castle looks surprised as his eyebrows shoot up his forehead and suddenly a small hope unfolds inside him. What's she mean by that exactly? Could it maybe mean something, something he's hoped for but given up on thinking will happen because she is seeing Demming?

"Ohh, what has gotten into you?" Lanie exclaims, looking up at Beckett with a sly look. Castle coughs quietly behind them in shock.

Beckett looks at Castle, a serious look on her face and her eyes. "Castle, do you have a second?"

Her heart is racing, and butterflies madly fluttering in her stomach as he looks up at her. Castle's blue eyes meet hers and he can see it's something important that she wants to talk to him about. Does he dare hope?

"Of course, yeah." He replies, getting to his feet and grinning at Ryan sitting next to him.

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie watch them walk out of the room. Lanie has a small smile on her face. It looks like her friend might actually be doing something about her and Castle and the obvious connection they have with each other. Well, obvious to everyone but Kate, until now anyway.

Beckett closes the door quietly behind her and takes a couple of steps down the hallway, before turning to face Castle. Rick, she thinks, not just Castle. It makes him seem more normal, closer maybe, calling him Rick, even in her head. She looks at him, studying his face and fiddling with the top of her beer as she mentally composes herself to open up for the first time in so long that she can't really recall when she last opened up to anyone.

Castle watches her from a couple of steps away, watching her face closely. He can see she is thinking hard about what she needs to say to him and he waits patiently for her to be ready to talk to him. She looks kind of vulnerable right now, and maybe a little scared, although she is trying to hide that. He thinks that she looks lovely with this look about her, but then he can't help thinking she looks lovely no matter what.

She finally speaks to him, taking a deep breath and saying " Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know. And I don't always let on what's on my mind. But this past year, working with you, I've had a really good time."

He smiles as she speaks, watching her open up a little to him. He treasures the times where she opens up a little and lets him see Kate, not just Detective Beckett. He's had a good time too. Even if she has tried hard not to let him in too much. Although he hopes this will change.

"Yeah me too." He replies quietly, still smiling. Where is she going with this he wonders. Maybe she only wants to tell him she'd like him to stay on at the station, that's all. His heart drops a little. He hopes that's not it. He wants her, so much more than just as Beckett, muse for Nikki heat and a friend. He wants her to be his, to be with him, to be together. He's hidden much of his liking and attraction for her under flirting and playfulness but it's been so hard. Especially in the last few weeks and days, seeing her with that jerk Demming. She is with him after all, as much as Rick wants her to be his.

"So, I'm…I've got to tell you something. I, um, broke up with Tom." Kate looks at Castle. Rick she reminds herself, waiting for a response to that first surprise.

"What? When did you guys break up? Is everything okay?" Castle asks, looking stunned and pleased but trying to hide that. He takes a step closer to her. "Why?" He asks, looking into her soft hazel eyes intently.

Beckett swallows, mouth dry now and the butterflies trying to escape her stomach she's sure, "I broke up with him earlier today. I'm okay, it's just that I realized that he isn't what I'm looking for right now. I didn't want to lead him on when I can't give him what he wants." She glances down, blushing softly.

Rick looks at Kate with surprise and speculation in his eyes as he asks her, "And why isn't he what you're looking for right now? I thought you said he was great? What changed?" He wants to cross his fingers, hoping she will say it's him she wants.

Kate looks at him through her lashes, glances down again. Taking another deep breath she replies, "I…um well. I kind of realized that I am…um…attracted to someone else, and I want to find out if the feeling is well, mutual."

"And who is it you're attracted to enough that you would dump him for?" Is it him? He is hoping, wishing it to be so. Why would she be telling him otherwise?

She looks up at him, looking him in the eye steadily, even as her face flushes pink again. She smiles slightly at him and says softly "You. I've tried to pretend it wasn't there, and that you didn't mean any of the flirting and playing. I tried to deny that I liked you or that you might like me too. But, the thought that you were going, and maybe not coming back, and also a couple of things that were mentioned to me, I just couldn't bear the idea of letting you just leave and not know that I do like you." She turns her head to look in the lunch room, seeing everyone in there trying to pretend to not watch what was going on with avid interest.

She turns back to him before he can gather his startled and astounded thoughts together enough to form a coherent sentence. He steps a half step closer and looks down into her beautiful eyes as she looks up at him, still flushed from her embarrassment at opening up to him even this much. He wants to reach out and touch her face but there is a very interested audience watching them, he's sure of it. If only because, if it was someone else, he'd be watching too.

"I was wondering, well hoping really, if that offer to come to the Hamptons with you this weekend was still open?" Kate asks him, hoping against hope he didn't decide to ask someone else when she said no before. Now that she has decided she will admit her attraction, she wants to see how things might go. And some time with just Rick and her away from everyone else might be a good start to that.

She wants to come with me? Oh my god, she changed her mind! And what? Rick reruns the last couple of moments though his head. Yes! Oh yes, she finally admitted she is attracted to me. A great sensation of blossoming happiness starts to spread out from his gut, which had been clenched tight with nerves and some fear that it might not be him. A smile touches his lips, a genuinely happy smile as he looks at Kate, seeing a slow smile start to spread across her face too.

"You finally admitted it. You do like me. I knew it." He teases lightly, still smiling.

"Yeah yeah ok. I did. So, the offer?" She grins at him nervously, waiting with some anxiety for his answer. What if he made other plans already? She swallows hard. The pain that thought gives her surprises her.

"Yes it is most definitely still open. I would love to have you at the beach house." He chuckles as he realizes the unintended innuendo in that statement. However true it might be.

She blushes again and laughs "Oh really? Uhuh. Well then. Um when were you planning on leaving? To head up there I mean. And do you want me to drive up separately so you don't have to come back on Monday? You can just stay and concentrate on the book." Her face falls a little as she realizes he isn't planning to be here for the next few months, and she finds the thought of him not being here is, well, if she is honest, painful and kind of depressing. Kate shakes herself slightly, deciding to worry about that as she gets to it. Right now, she wants to focus on the weekend and what it might bring.

Rick sees her face drop a little at the idea of coming back alone on Monday but decides to say nothing. Yet. He is supposed to stay up there after all, but depending how the weekend goes, he thinks he may decide to come back to New York and try to write here. It all depends on Kate and what happens now. If things go well, and they get closer, as he hopes, he can't imagine being at the beach house without her. But he isn't going to think about it now, it's enough that she wants to spend the weekend with him for now. He realizes she is still waiting for an answer.

"I was planning on going home very soon to get my bags then driving up. If you think you can live with my driving, then how about you head home and pack a bag and I will come by and pick you up in say, an hour and we can drive up together. I usually stop for dinner on the way, there's a great little hamburger place about half way there. How's that sound?" He suggests. He knows she likes burgers so that's a safe and easy option for food. He knows she'd freak out a little if he suggested a restaurant at this point. It would be too intimate yet. Well, intimate until the paparazzi found them anyway.

"Sounds pretty good to me, but are you sure you want to have to drive back Monday? I mean, I know you planned to go up there for the summer and write." Kate answers. But she admits it to herself, she likes the idea of the drive up with him, with their normal flirting and teasing banter in the car. She really has grown used to his comments and cheeky wit, and enjoys it now, even when it annoys her sometimes.

Rick tentatively reaches out and touches her upper arm, softly and ever so gently running his thumb over her shirt, brushing her skin underneath teasingly. The thought of touching her bare skin runs through his mind briefly, of kissing her all over and his mouth goes dry. He swallows hard and tries to clear his mind of the thought, for now at least. Plenty of time for that idea later, he thinks. He hears her inhale sharply at his touch, but he thinks it is in a good way.

"I'm not certain yet that I will stay the whole summer up there. I may have reasons to want to be back here instead of there." He smiles at her and continues, "But in any case, its only a few hours and I can easily drive you back and head back there if I decide I want to do that. Gives me more time in your wonderful company." He grins at her and drops his hand back to his side. Very reluctantly he admits, because he wants to touch her so much, sometimes he aches with the desire to just run his fingers down her back, to see if she shivers. Hmm he wonders if Kate is ticklish. Another idea to explore later he decides.

"Okay well if you're sure. I'll let the captain know I'll be taking the weekend off and say bye to everyone then head home. Maybe give me an hour and a half though? I need to have a shower and change before I go." She starts to turn but Rick grabs her hand, a smirk on his face.

"Need any help washing your back?" he quips.

"Hmm nope, think I can manage, thanks Castle." She responds, even as the idea of him in the shower with her causes her to blush yet again. Whoa, down girl! Not the time or place for that thought.

He sees her face going pink again and can guess what just crossed her mind. He chuckles. Then she looks at him, and giggles herself. She turns around and heads back into the break room, where the others are trying to pretend they were discussing their plans for the weekend and hadn't just been gazing out the window, watching her and Castle talking. Kate is sure that there is all sorts of speculation and possibly even betting going on between the four of them as to the conversation going on outside.

"Hey I'm off guys. Oh Captain, I'm taking the weekend off, but I'll obviously have my cell if something urgent comes up before Tuesday." She grins at her friends and colleagues.

"Oh okay then Beckett, we'll see you on Tuesday." Replied Montgomery, clearly surprised that his workaholic detective was taking a couple of days off, although goodness knows she more than deserved a bit of a break. "Have a fun weekend."

"Oho girl, what're you up to hmm? Anything interesting I should know about?" Lanie asks in a not so subtle give-me-the-details voice.

"Nothing! Well, nothing I'm telling you just yet anyway." Kate grins at her friends attempt to get information. But she isn't ready to talk to anyone yet. Not until she and Castle, um Rick, have worked out what is happening. "Later everyone. Hope you all have good weekends. Bye." She smiles and waves at them all as she heads out the door.

Risk is standing by the door waiting for her. He grabs her hand as she goes past, stopping her.

"I'll just say bye to everyone and head home, then I'll be by your place at," glances at his watch, "six o'clock? An hour and twenty enough time for you to get ready?" He asks.

Kate nods and replies, " Yeah six will be fine. I'll be ready when you get there. See you soon….Rick." She calls him by his first name for the first time he can recall. It makes him feel like she is actually serious. She smiles at him and tugging back her hand, turns to head to the elevator.

"By the way, it's a private beach so swimwear is entirely optional." Rick smirks at Kate, watching her narrow her eyes at him and frown slightly.

"I think I'll bring my swim suit anyway, thanks Castle." She replies. Then grins to show she knows he's joking again. "See you at six."

"See you then…Kate." He replies quietly, putting so much of what he is feeling right now into that short name.

The sound of her name coming from his lips sends a slight shiver up her back, it just sounds so good to hear it. Almost caressing, and she can hear the emotion behind it. She can't recall if he's ever called her Kate before, but thinks she'd probably remember if he had, just from the effect it has on her. She smiles over her shoulder at him as she rounds the bend in the corridor to the elevator. The weekend was promising to be interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: An abslutely HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed for me so far! I'm so excited by all your comments, and to all the people who added me to their story alerts, thank you too. Thanks especially to TappinCastlefan for your help on uploading follow on chapters and offering to beta for me too.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: as before, I don't own Castle or any of the rights. But I am having fun playing with all the characters :)

* * *

Not always on Duty

**Chapter 2**

Rick watched Kate walk down the corridor to the corner, saw her smile at him and then disappear from his sight. For now at least. He smiles to himself and turns to walk back into the break room only to find himself face to face with the four people in the room standing in the doorway grinning hugely at him. They all start talking.

"Well come on, details bro!" Esposito hands Castle another beer and a huge smile, "So tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah, we kinda noticed that Beckett talked to you then suddenly left saying she's taking the weekend off. So, come on, give it up, what's going on?" Ryan is grinning from ear to ear.

"Did she finally say something to you? About how she feels?" Asked Lanie. She knows her friend really likes Rick Castle, if she'd only admit it to herself fully and let herself take a chance on being happy. Hell, everyone in the room knows they are just meant for each other. They just need to overcome their fears of being hurt. Especially Kate.

"I'm guessing that you have something to do with the weekend off too, Castle." Montgomery comments with a smile.

Rick holds up his hands, smiling hugely at his friends in the precinct, " Okay, okay. Slow down here. Sorry, not giving details because Beckett would kill me if I tell you anything." He chuckles at the outraged expressions in the room. "Okay, I'll give you some, but if you let it slip to her, I will have to kill you all, you know that. Yes Lanie, she told me some of what she's feeling and thinking. And yes I do have to do with the weekend off. I mentioned to you Lanie, that I invited her to my beach house in the Hamptons for the weekend didn't I? Well, she said no originally, but she's changed her mind." Rick looks at Montgomery "I'd really appreciate her not being called up unless you absolutely can't get out of it, please. I'd like this time with her to see what we may have between us."

Montgomery nods "I'll see what I can do. Hopefully all the murderers and nut jobs will take the weekend off for you guys. But Castle, if you hurt her, then we'll be having words. I can't have one of my detectives moping around not doing her job properly. Got it?"

"Got it. Well, it's been good everyone, but I'm going to go, I have someone to pick up in an hour. So I'll see you all soon I hope. When is another issue. Depends on the book and how I go finishing it." Rick drinks the rest of his beer and puts the empty in the bin. "Hope the place doesn't fall apart without me." He grins as he wanders out of the break room, heading for the elevator.

"See, told you she was going to go with him." Lanie comments into the silent room after they hear the elevator doors open and shut.

"Wow, I didn't think she was _ever _going to admit she likes him. I thought she'd just keep cutting him off and blocking him out. It's about time she told him, she had to be the only one who didn't know he's crazy about her." Esposito says cheerfully. He's been watching Castle the past year around Beckett and has seen the flirting and playful banter change gradually, until he can see how much of it Castle really means and is just hiding under light-hearted flirting. Testing the waters so to speak. He'd also seen some of the flashes of actual hurt in Castle's eyes at some of Beckett's responses and knock downs, even if she missed it. Esposito is hoping for both their sakes they can work out how they feel about each other and make it into something.

"He looked like a kid who just found Christmas was coming early this year." Ryan laughs and the others all laugh too.

"Sure did!" they all agree with him.

"Well, good luck to them both I say. Might have to take Kate to lunch on Tuesday I think, get all the juicy details from her." Lanie muses aloud to herself. She hopes her friend can let down her walls and barriers and let Castle in. He's good for her, she thinks, having seen how her friend opens up to him, without always realizing she is doing it. Lanie is pretty sure Castle knows more about Kate than Kate has realized yet.

Esposito grabs four beers for them all and raises his up, " Cheers to Beckett and Castle finally getting their shit together."

"Cheers!" Echo the other three, clinking bottles.

Kate unlocks her apartment door in a slightly dazed way, her mind going over everything that has happened in the last few hours. Breaking up with Tom, who is a nice guy and she feels bad about hurting him but he just isn't right for her. And she thinks back over the talk with Rick. Wow, she actually did it. She's still a little surprised at herself; it's just not like her to open up like that to anyone. Let alone someone who has the ability to hurt her, a lot. She shuts the door behind her and locks it.

"Hmm, ok I need that shower and I need to pack." She murmurs quietly to herself, wandering through the lounge room, dropping her handbag and cell on the coffee table, heading to the bathroom.

Kate turns on the hot tap, and starts to get undressed as she waits for the water to warm up. She throws her work clothes in the hamper and turns back to the shower. Turning on the cold water, to get the shower to just the right temperature, she steps into the shower and pulls the shower curtain closed. Quickly, because she remembers she only has so much time to be organized before Rick arrives, she wets then shampoos her hair, using her favourite cherry and raspberry shampoo. She grins, remembering Rick's face the day he got close enough to catch her scent. She'd bet that he really liked that particular scent on her. Rinsing out the shampoo, Kate squirts conditioner into her hand and thoroughly massages it into her hair. She has to admit the cherry scent is her favourite too. Which is why she has a cherry body wash too and matching body lotion. Hmm she thinks to herself, I wonder what me smelling all cherry-like in the car for a drive of several hours is going to do to him? A warm fluttery feeling gathers low in her stomach at the thought of teasing Rick in that way and at the thought of what he'd say about it. Kate grins in anticipation, the nerves about what she is doing settling a little as she realizes how much fun this could be. She'll have to make sure she takes the all her cherry bath products with her. She scrubs her body with her cherry body wash and a loofah, and then rinses the conditioner from her now soft hair and hops out of the shower.

Grabbing one towel, she quickly wraps it around her wet hair, then grabs another towel and begins drying off. Heading into the bedroom across the hall, she finishes drying off her and hair, then grabs the body lotion off the bedside table. Kate squeezes some lotion on her hands and starts to moisturize her body, starting at her face and working down to her legs. There, now I really do smell of cherries, she thinks, all over. She opens up her underwear draw and considers her collection. She finally chooses a matching dark red lacy bra and French knicker set, deciding that even though she has no intention of showing Rick that much just yet, dressing in nice underwear is always a confidence booster. She quickly puts them on and then turns to the closet to find something to wear and also clothes to pack. Oh hell she realizes, glancing at her bedside clock, I better hurry up and get organized, it's already half five! Wouldn't do to not be ready when he gets here, not to mention what he'd say if I wasn't even dressed. Although she'd be willing to bet he wouldn't complain about her current attire at all.

Looking through her closet, Kate spots a pair of black jeans she brought recently that she hadn't worn yet as she hadn't gone out anywhere that was worth wearing them to. They're fitted, slim leg jeans that she can wear with some heels and a nice top. Yes, those are just right she decides, and pulls them out. Taking them off the hanger, she quickly pulls them on. Now for a top she thinks. She looks in her closet again and spots a nice dark purple shirt with short loose cap sleeves, that is fitted just enough to really show off her curves. Ideal. She slips it on and then looks for the nice heels she has in mind to wear with her outfit. There they are, up in the back, cute strappy little black heels, not too high but enough to emphasize her toned and shapely legs. Kate slips them on, then steps over to the mirror in the corner to check out her outfit.

"Very nice, I think. I hope he likes it too." She grins to herself.

Grabbing her towels off the bed, she takes them back to the bathroom and grabs her shower products and toothbrush to pack in her bag. Kate heads back to the bedroom and grabs her weekend bag off the shelf in the closet. Flipping it open on the bed, she considers what to take with her. Heading to her drawers, she gets out several sets of her nicer underwear, bras and socks, placing them in the bag. Opening another drawer, she grabs a couple of pairs of shorts and some little tank tops, for wearing to the beach and just around the beach house. Which reminds her to grab a swimsuit. Despite Rick's joke about the suit being optional, she's not about to not take it with her. Now which one though? The basic black one piece, that she got for swimming laps in, or the hot little blue and red swirled tie up bikini? The bikini she decides, it looks so much nicer on and is probably going to provide endless entertainment for a certain writer she can think of. Thinking of whom, he should be here soon Kate thinks. Five fifty-one by her alarm clock now. She'd better hurry up she realizes. She heads quickly to the closet and grabs a pretty dress, a sarong and a pair of jeans. The dress is just in case they decide to go somewhere for dinner or something, and is a darkish silvery gray colour. The sarong is a pretty black one with a small white Hawaiian floral print in different colours and she figures in case of a cool day the jeans might be handy too. She puts all these in her bag, and then grabs her leather jacket from its hanger. It's a good multi purpose jacket she can wear pretty much anywhere she needs to and will do for keeping her warm should the weather have a cool spell. Deciding it is warm enough this evening, she packs it into her bag as well.

Heading into the bathroom again, Kate applies a small amount of makeup, just a little light foundation, some eyeliner and some dusky pink lip-gloss. Grabbing her makeup bag, she collects her makeup and deodorant, then takes it back to her room to go in the bag. Suddenly she realizes she hasn't grabbed shoes other than what she has on, so she heads back to the closet again, and grabs a pair of slip on flat sandals, and a pair of joggers in case she wants to go for a run. Packing these into the bag, she considers if there is anything else she needs. No, she decides and zips the bag closed, then picking it up.

Just as she is heading back into the lounge room with the bag, there is a knock on the door. Right on six pm according to the wall clock in the lounge.

"Wow Castle, you're on time! I thought you'd be late for sure. I know how easily you get distracted." Kate teases as she opens up her door, smiling up at Rick.

"I'll have you know I am always punctual when there is a beautiful woman involved. Speaking of which, you look absolutely amazing Kate." Rick looks at the gorgeous woman in the doorway, thinking that she manages to make jeans look better than he thought they ever could. He wants so much to just grab her and kiss her until she's breathless but knows that that might be too much too fast for Kate. He settles for leaning over and gently brushing his lips across her cheek, just beside her mouth. "I actually thought you wouldn't be ready. But I see you have your bag there, and you smell deliciously like cherries so I know you've showered. Ready to go?"

Kate's heartbeat is faster than normal, she thought he was going to kiss her, or at least kiss her lips. And she wants him to, a not so little voice says in her mind. Oh how she wants him to. She tentatively reaches out her hand and touches his cheek softly, her soft eyes flicking between his startling blue ones, and his lips. She leans up and touches her lips softly to his, a light kiss, not ready to push it too far yet. His breath catches just a little at her lips touching his. She actually kissed me, he thinks.

"Just let me turn off the lights and lock up." She says quietly into the silence following the kiss.

She walks swiftly through the lounge room, acutely conscious of Rick's eyes following her. She turns off the bathroom and bedroom lights, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything at the same time. She heads back to the lounge and picks up her handbag and cell phone. Grabbing her keys off the table, she heads back to the door, where he is still watching her with dark eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Can you grab my bag please, while I lock up? Thanks." Kate asks.

"Of course. Anything for you." Rick replies, bowing a little and grinning at her. He steps in and picks up her bag, then heads back to the door as she follows him.

She pulls the door shut behind them, and locks the deadbolt with her key.

Taking a deep breath, she says "Okay, lets go then."

"Lets" he agrees, reaching out and taking her hand. She jumps a little, but relaxes and lets him continue to hold her hand. Again, progress in getting her to let him closer, he thinks.

Holding her bag, and her hand, they head towards the lift. He couldn't wait to see how the car ride was going to be.

* * *

A/N I needed to cut this chapter here, so I can focus on the car ride etc next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed anyway. Please, any suggestions or opinions would be appreciated. I'm so excited by all of this :) Got to just love Castle for the inspiration (and grrrrl yum what can I say?)


	3. Chapter 3

AUthors Note: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and added me to their faves or alerts. I'm so excited by all the reviews, and I'm trying to make sure I reply to all of them.

I was hoping to do the car trip in one chapter, but it just hasn't worked out that way. But I hope the first half is ok. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Oh, And there is a little bit of Caskett-y goodness in here (nothing too much. Yet.) Hope you like it (oh, its also my first time writing anything romantic/slightly smutty, so please, let me know if its ok too.) Thanks again for reading :)

Disclaimer: Same as us all, I don't own any rights to do with Castle, but I am having alot of fun playing with them all :)

* * *

**Not always on Duty**

**Chapter 3**

Rick watched Kate from the corner of his eye as they wait for the lift to arrive. She looks slightly flushed and is chewing her lip in the way that drives him crazy, eyes looking down as she thinks. It just looks so sexy. He thinks about the kiss she gave him before, just that light brushing of her lips on his. His lips tingle remembering it and he wants to kiss her again, a lot. He holds back a grin, thinking he might have a chance to get a whole lot more kisses this weekend. Well, he's certainly going to try anyway.

Ding! The bell for the elevator sounds loud in the silence between them. The doors slide open and they walk into the empty car. Kate leans up against the back wall, glad that no one else is in the elevator. Rick presses the button for the lobby, then leans against the wall beside her, close enough that their arms are brushing and they can feel the heat from each other.

Turning his head to look down at Kate, Rick smiles and says, "I'm very happy you changed your mind Kate, and decided to come up to the Hamptons. I think having my muse on hand could make it easier to write certain scenes in the book."

Kate looks up at him "Oh yes? And how is that?"

"Well, instead of imagining how Rook and Nikki Heat feel when they kiss each other, I could just kiss you and find out first hand." He smirks cheekily, and then turns slightly to face Kate.

"Aha I see. Hmm well I guess we'll just have to see if you get writer's block and need the help. I wouldn't want to make you research something you didn't have to." She quips back, grinning widely. She thinks he's probably going to want to do a whole lot of research somehow.

"Oh I think I definitely have to research. It makes the book so much more believable and realistic when I research. I think I might have to start now in fact." He says in a low voice, then takes a small step in front of her and looks into her eyes. If she pushes him away now, he'll respect that, but he hopes she doesn't.

Kate's breath catches as Rick steps in front of her and leans close, looking in her eyes. Her gaze dips to his lips, then flicks back to his eyes. Reaching up, she runs her fingers down his cheek and smiles. She leans up to meet him as he leans down to her, their eyes closing as their lips meet. Rick places his hands on her hips and holds her close as the kiss gently deepens, mouths slowly opening as their tongues tentatively meet, touch, draw away, only to meet and touch again. Kate wraps her hand around his neck; sinking into the wonderful sensations the kiss is making her feel.

"Ahem." A polite cough from the door breaks into their consciousness, causing them to break apart hurriedly. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed the lift had reached the lobby and the doors were open, allowing the older couple waiting to be slightly scandalized by their behaviour.

Kate blushes bright red as she recognizes the couple as neighbours on her floor.

"Um sorry about that." She quietly says as she exits the elevator. Oh my, that was embarrassing she thinks to herself, I'm sure they're horrified.

"It's ok lovey, I remember what young love is like. I used to do things like that to my Bert here, I just didn't get caught. Well, not often anyway." The older woman pats Kate's arm on the way past and chuckles. Bert just shakes his head and grins. They walk into the life and the woman waves goodbye with a smile.

Rick is grinning hugely, seeing Kate so discomfited at getting caught just kissing him. He grabs her bag from the floor where he dropped it and follows her off the elevator. She's so embarrassed just to be caught kissing him in public, he wonders how she'd react to some of the things he'd done in the past. Or that he'd like to do with her.

"Wipe that grin off Castle, or you are so going down!" Kate tells him in her best bossy detective voice, walking very fast through her lobby.

"Oh and how am I going down exactly? Are we discussing metaphorically or actually physically…?" Rick purrs and smirks at her and winks as she opens her mouth in shock.

"Castle! Not another word until we get to the car, or I swear, I will turn around and go back upstairs right now! I can't believe you just said that in my lobby! People heard you!" Kate is shocked. She can't believe he said that, in a public place at that. Although, then again, she's not sure why she is surprised. It is, after all, Castle. And it doesn't help that the images it put in her head of him and doing that are definitely distracting. And turns you on, a small voice in her head whispers.

Rick smiles and mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key. He can see the thoughts running across her face, even though she's trying to hide her face from him. He can tell she's thinking about what he just said and he likes that it makes blush like that too. The thought of doing those things with her are definitely exciting and hot. He tries to drag his mind away from the idea before he has an obvious reaction and she notices. Easier said than done he thinks. Now the idea is there, it's lingering and teasing him.

Kate glances at Rick from the corner of her eye as they walk out the door. She can see him smirking to himself, and knows he is amused at her reaction. She shakes her head. Men, she thinks, they can be so inappropriate sometimes.

Wandering over to his car, Rick turns around and looks at Kate. He smiles and says, "So I can speak again now? We are at the car after all."

"I suppose, but no more comments like that okay. Or at least in the lobby of my apartment building!" Kate replies, walking over to the passenger door. "This is weird, I'm so used to driving, it seems odd to be getting in this side of the car."

Rick opens the boot of the car and puts her bag beside his suitcase and laptop bag. "You just like being in control. It's pretty sexy actually, the way you boss everyone around. And your interrogation voice, so serious and hard-core and kind of scary. Want to know what it does to me?" He grins at the woman blushing beside his car.

"NO! Or at least not here I don't. Can we just get in the car please, before you embarrass me again?" Kate can feel her face burning hot. How does he manage to do this to her? Get her so flustered just speaking to her. It's not like her to be so easily bothered by something someone says, and she's not sure she likes it much.

Rick laughs and unlocks the car with the remote on his key ring. Its so much fun to make her blush, and surprisingly easy at times too.

"So when do I get to tell you what it does to me then?" He asks as the climb into the nice leather interior of his sleek red Lexus Hybrid.

Kate gets in and looks around. Wow she thinks this is a really nice car! Makes mine look like a pile of junk. Oh well, my car is ok, gets me where I have to go. But wow!

"Maybe I'll let you tell sometime when I've had a glass or two of wine and I'm a little more relaxed." She replies to his question finally.

"Well, I have plenty of good wine and other intoxicating beverages at the beach house so I'll be sure to help relax you later on." He quips back with a very naughty grin on his face.

Uhoh, Kate thinks to herself. I think that maybe I should have stayed quiet! Although, she does wonder just what he meant by what her 'interrogation voice' and what it does to him. The little voice in her head can give her any number of ideas of what she'd like to do to him, if she was game enough to actually let go and do them. Okay she thinks, down girl, this isn't helping any.

Starting the car, Rick indicates and pulls into a gap in the traffic. Finally, he thinks, they're on the way. And now he can flirt and tease her some more, because it's not like she can exactly run away. But first, maybe some music will relax her and make her comfortable. Reaching into the center console, Rick pulls out his Ipod, and plugs it into the attachment point on the stereo system.

"What would you like to listen to? I have a very mixed selection on here so have a look through and find some music you like, Kate." He passes her the Ipod with a smile. Between Alexis, his mother and himself, the Ipod has a very wide variety of music on it. He's sure she'll find something she likes. And it will give him some idea of her taste in music too. He hasn't heard her play much music so he has no real idea what her tastes are.

Kate smiles at Rick and starts to flick through the artists list on the gadget. There really was a very wide variety on here, she thought. Rock, pop, musicals, classical, jazz, even techno and dance music. She has a liking for older rock music, from bands like Kiss, Queen, and Guns 'n' roses. Going down the list, she finds Kiss and presses play. Immediately, the distinctive sounds of Detroit rock city start pumping through all the speakers.

"Nice choice Kate. I love Kiss! They have so many great songs." Rick exclaims in delight. She likes Kiss, one of his favourite bands. Fantastic.

"I love their music too, but I like most of the older bands. I'm really not one for some of the new stuff that's around; I just don't enjoy it as much as this. What's your favourite Kiss song, Rick?" She smiles over at him, glad they like something similar, besides solving crimes and reading books. It makes it easier to talk to him as they drive if they have a common interest to talk about. And its less intense and personal, unlike the last couple of topics have been. Although, she did kind of start those, even if she didn't mean to. She just should have known how he'd take them; it is Castle after all. She might have admitted to being attracted to him, and liking him, but it doesn't mean he isn't going to tease her.

Rick thinks about the question. Does he answer truthfully and have her think he's teasing her again or does he just pick a different song? Truthfully, he decides. She'll probably not believe me anyway, but that's just because she'll think I'm flirting again.

"Actually, I have two favourites. I never could decide which I prefer. The good old classic, 'I was made for loving you' and 'Forever'. There is just something about it that gets to me." He says, glancing at her to see her reaction.

"Really? You're not joking again? I love those songs too. Although, honestly, I really love all their music. It's so good to dance to, and sing along to." Kate smiles at him. Wow, who'd have expected them to be his favourites too? "Mind you, I can't really sing but it never stops me, well, not at home on my own anyway." She laughs at herself.

Rick laughs with her. She likes to sing along to Kiss? Wow this was looking to be a very entertaining car ride he thinks. He likes to sing along as well, but like Kate, he doesn't think he sings very well either. Oh well, they can both sing and maybe it won't sound so bad.

They fall silent for a time, just relaxing as Rick gets them through the city to the Long Island Bridge and the main road up to the Hamptons. It's slow going in the city because it's Friday night, before a long weekend and lots of people have had similar ideas to them. It's not the distance that makes the drive so long really; it's the traffic along the way. Still, once they get over the bridge and onto the expressway proper, it should get a bit faster.

Kate is looking out the window, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Too late to turn back and run away now, to not go on and see what they might have between them. Although, aside from the fear that something will go wrong and she finds out he doesn't actually want her after all, she doesn't want to back out and run this time. This time, she wants to actually take a chance. She hasn't ever met another man who can make her feel all the things Rick Castle does. Admittedly, that list includes annoyed and embarrassed as well as desired and beautiful. Sometimes all at once. But she can see that he returns her feelings, sometimes she can see something deep in his eyes, something that scares her, at least a little. But she wants to know what it is, what he actually feels for her. Even if in some ways she wonders what he sees in her, when he could have almost any woman he wanted. But he wants her.

Watching the road, Rick thinks about the amazing woman next to him. She's so tough on the job, no nonsense; she doesn't take crap from anyone and is completely in charge. But, the woman, not the detective, is next to him now, and she seems softer, gentler, and easier to hurt and he can sense the vulnerable side she tries so hard to hide from the world. He understands some of why she is so tough, so independent and why she keeps people out. She is scared of being hurt, and of losing someone else she cares about. Her mothers murder has made her less willing to let people in, because if they don't get close then she can't be hurt by them either leaving her, or by them being hurt. She always wants to protect people, especially those she cares about. It is one of the things that make her such a fantastic detective. But he finds himself wanting to protect her too, to keep her from being hurt.

As they drive over the bridge out of the city, the song playing changes. 'I was made for loving you' starts to play and the two of them share a look before starting to sing along to the song.

"Tonight, I want to give it all to you" they sing in time to the song. Rick listens to Kate's voice as she sings and thinks she has a lovely alto. He likes it a lot and wonders why she thinks she can't sing. Kate can hear Rick is a little off key, but he has a nice, slightly husky sounding voice, which is doing all sorts of things to her. Like sending shivers down her back.

As they get to the chorus, Rick reaches over with one hand and takes Kate's. She jumps a little but doesn't move it away. He runs his thumb over the back of her hand, in slow circles. Her singing falters as she looks at their hands and then up at him. Her breath catches at the look in his eyes.

Still singing along, glancing between the road and the beautiful woman he is falling for beside him, Rick sings the chorus, aiming it at Kate; "I was made for loving you baby, and you were made for loving me. I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?"

He is singing to the song, but he is also asking her a question, and Kate can tell he is serious. She can see how much he cares in his eyes and face when he looks at her. It makes the butterflies from earlier start to flutter again, and her heart pound a little harder. She doesn't know how to answer him, not yet. She cares, and if she is completely honest, she knows she is falling for him, but opening up and telling him so, is hard. Then she realizes that the next chorus can sum it up for now.

"I was made for loving you baby, and you were made for loving me. I can give it all to you baby, can you give it all to me?" As she starts singing again, Rick falls silent, listening to her. She watches his face, and knows that he understood her answer. If she can let herself be happy, she knows he can make her happier than she has ever been. She just has to let him into her heart. The only thing that has stopped her so far is the fear of him leaving her.

Rick is happier than he has been in so long that he isn't sure he's ever been this happy. His heart feels so light. She is letting him in; she is going to really take a chance on him, on them. He can't imagine ever being without her, and it's been that way for a long time now. It snuck up on him gradually, and he didn't realize, until the night her apartment was bombed by that crazy Dunn. That night, he realized that if she died, he'd have been devastated. He was terrified that he would have to work out his life without her in it, until he found her in the bathtub, alive and naked. Covered in grime but still beautiful and amazing. He was so relieved and thankful that night, just to find her alive.

They stop singing for a while, and Rick leaves his hand on Kate's, enjoying the contact with her. She looks at his hand on hers for a while, then turns hers over and entwines her fingers with his, squeezing lightly and looking over at him. He's looking at their hands from the corner of his eye and smiling.

"So, where abouts is this burger place you like so much? I gotta say, I'm getting kind of hungry." Kate says after a while of silence and shared looks with each other. They'd been in the car for nearly an hour and she was getting hungry, probably because she hadn't eaten much lunch today. The fact that she'd been thinking hard and was totally distracted by her thoughts probably had a lot to do with that, she thought to herself.

"It's not too far away now. It's in Medford, just after we turn off the expressway. Maybe twenty minutes or so longer. Can you hold out that long or should I give you a limb to chew on until then?" Rick grins at her.

"Depends which _limb_ you're suggesting I guess." Kate smirks at him, raising one eyebrow questioningly, and then laughs at his expression. "I think I can wait another twenty minutes or so, thanks Rick."

He nearly chokes as she asks which limb. The suggestive way she said that, and the look accompanying it, tells him she was being naughty. He grins back at her and responds, "I'm flattered you think that _that_," with a nod downward, "is a limb. Sounds like you want to find out, to me."

"Oh maybe. Maybe not. I'll have to see if anything else gets my attention when we get to the beach house I guess. Could be some hot young guy on the beach for all I know." She flirts back to him, with a very cheeky grin. Two can play this game she decides.

Rick looks shocked, until he notices the evil glint in her eye. Two can definitely play this game he thinks.

"Well, the only guy who's going to be on the beach near the house is me, as it's a private beach to the house. Oh and I did mention swimsuits are optional, didn't I? I don't like to get tan lines so I tend to…well, I'm sure you get the picture." He chuckles in a slightly evil way.

Kate gulps, oh yes she definitely has a picture. It's not doing anything to make her calm though. The thought of him wandering around the beach and in the water, buck naked, was doing interesting things to her insides. God, he just had to day that didn't he, she thinks to herself. I swear the temperature just went up several degrees. Hmmm what can I do to get him back for that one? She thinks about it a little.

"Well, I can understand that I suppose. I'm not much of a fan of tan lines myself, especially around the top half. I mean what if I want to wear a strapless dress somewhere. So I tend to hmm 'accidentally' lose the top of my bikini when I want to get a bit of a tan." She sounds perfectly reasonable, not at all like he has her flustered.

His hand tightens on the steering wheel. She was telling him she likes to run around with no top on? Oh help, how is he meant to keep his hands to himself if she starts doing that? It was hard enough when she's clothed. But on his private beach, topless? Oh that will be harder than, than…well, anything else he can think of right now. Although he might have a few other hard pressing issue if she keeps talking like that. Kate Beckett talking dirty, even only this dirty, was starting to get him a bit turned on. Well, kissing her earlier did that, but this was just fanning the flames that he'd managed to dim a little. Until now. Rick glanced at her only to find she was silently laughing at him. Hard.

"Oh you should see the look on your face! It's priceless. You believed me didn't you? And you're the writer. Guess that story telling thing you have going is a little contagious." She manages to get out between bursts of laughter.

"What? You aren't serious? Damn, I had some very interesting ideas about you, me and the beach just then and now you tell me it's not going to happen? Double damn." He realizes she's gotten him back very well for his comment. And then thinks, I can make her hot over it too. "Want to know what the ideas were?" He grins at her.

"Hmmm actually, no, I think I'll pass." She can see the laughter in his eyes and has an idea of her own. Leaning over, Kate purrs in his ear, "But if you're very, very good, I might let you tell me later. And even you're especially good, I might even let you show me."

Rick swallows hard, his mouth is suddenly drier than a desert and he feels like he's been standing in one too. Show her what he was thinking? Oh man, there goes the control he was holding onto. He's hot and hard now, and she hasn't done anything except whisper in his ear, in that really seductive voice she has. Hell and they would be getting out of the car very shortly too. Think of ice, or something cold, he thinks to himself. Not helping. Try he tells himself. I can't get out like _this_; there is no way in hell Kate won't notice. She notices almost everything; it's part of what makes her a great detective. But it is a little inconvenient just now that she is so observant.

He realizes that their turn off is just up the road and moves into the right lane to move off the expressway. He has only got a couple of minutes to get himself under control or he might end up jumping Kate in the car before they manage to get dinner. And he doesn't think she's ready to do the whole making out in a car thing. Not just yet anyway. Okay that thought is not helping his predicament.

Kate can see Rick is struggling with something. He looks flustered and bothered. Actually, she thinks, catching sight of his eyes, seeing the heat in them, he looks kind of turned on. She glances down a bit lower. A blush turns her face pink. Oh my, she thinks. He looks like that because it would appear he is a bit turned on. She looks back up at him and sees him looking at her.

Rick turns to look at her just in time to catch her glance to his crotch. He wonders what she could see in his face that she would be looking there. So much for hiding that, he thinks. Oh well, brave it out then.

"See something you like, Kate?" He gives her his sexy half grin and a wink.

"Maybe. I'll have to get back to you on it." She replies quickly, trying not to let on that she wouldn't mind seeing more.

He chuckles and replies; "I'll hold you to that you know."

Looking around, Rick realizes that the burger place is only a block away now, so he starts looking for a parking space nearby. Getting incredibly lucky, he finds one only a short distance away from the burger place. He pulls in and parks the car, switching off the ignition. Undoing his belt, he does the one thing that he has been dying to do since they got in the car in the city.

Watching Rick as he turns to face her, Kate licks her lips with just the tip of her tongue. Her mouth went dry as she saw the hot look in his eyes. Never breaking eye contact, Rick leant over, and cupping her cheek with one hand, places his warm lips on Kate's. Her eyes flutter closed and his follow a second later. He runs his tongue along her lips, asking entry to her mouth. She opens her mouth under his and her tongue darts out to meet his, dueling, teasing, playing and demanding. His tongue dances with hers, making his own demands, teasing and playing in return. Their hearts both pounding, and both feeling hot and more than a little turned on, they finally only break apart when the need for air becomes a demand of the brain. Kate and Rick rest forehead-to-forehead, looking in each others eyes, searching them as their breathing slows again.

"Oh Kate, that was…wow." He murmurs quietly.

"Yeah, it was pretty wow." She agrees. She could happily stay just here she thinks. Until the moment is ruined by a rumble from her stomach. They both start laughing and sit back.

"Come on, let's go get some food before your stomach thinks you have forgotten about it." Rick laughs.

"Sounds like a plan." Kate replies, still chuckling as she undoes her belt and opens the door.

"That's the burger place just there." Rick says, pointing out the shop a few doors up from them, as he walks over to the footpath.

Reaching over to her slowly, Rick wraps his arm around Kate's shoulder, inhaling her wonderful cherry scent as they walk up to the burger shop.

* * *

A/N I know this is a long chapter, hope it wasn't too much. Please, review and tell me how it's going :) I really value the input.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Well, I got them through dinner and the rest of the drive, but I have upgraded the rating to M to be on the safe side. Nothing too much in here. Yet. A little Casketty fun though. I hope you all like it and I hope I'm keeping the characters right (I'm trying but hey still my first story and I'm discovering it can be a little hard to do that sometimes.) . Oh and with roads, places etc I spent some time researching areas via wikipedia, and also playing with google maps :) I think I at least got enough of them right for it to be believable. My bad if not. So please, read and review and let me know if I've made any glaring mistakes.

And big thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, and added me to their story/author alerts. I can't begin to tell you how awesome that makes me feel.

Disclaimer : Same as anyone else, I don't own Castle or any rights to the show, characters etc. But I wouldn't mind if I did ;)

* * *

**Not always on duty**

**Chapter 4**

Kate slowly relaxes into Rick's arm, and cautiously, tentatively wraps her arm around his waist. He smiles down at her, very pleased that she is relaxing and that she seems to want to touch him. Her arm feels good around his waist, and he likes having his around her shoulder.

"So, what's the best burger at this place?" Kate asks.

"Well, I like the burger with the lot, it has bacon, cheese, and an egg on it, as well as lettuce, tomato, pickles if you like them and your choice of sauce." Rick replies, turning to smile down at her.

They arrive at the store, strolling slowly in the door. They unwind their arms because it's pretty busy inside. It's not a big place, only 7 or 8 tables and a bar to the left of the door with a few seats. All but two tables are taken up with people eating very large, and delicious looking hamburgers. Kate's mouth starts to water. They look so good.

"Do you want to sit down and I'll go order for us?" Rick grins at Kate. "What would you like?"

"Ok, it's probably a good idea because I doubt we'll get a table otherwise" Kate replies, just as a couple with a small boy sits at one of the tables. "I'll grab the table over there while you order. I'll have a burger with the lot with ketchup, and a chocolate milkshake please. They do make milkshakes I hope?"

"Oh yeah, they make great milkshakes." He responds. He leans over and brushes his lips over hers softly then smiles at her and heads over to the queue at the counter.

Kate heads over to the last table, which is up in the back corner of the shop, and takes a seat. She places her bag on the ground and sits to watch Rick as he orders their meal. The smells around her are making her stomach growl even more and she hopes that they cook pretty quickly.

"Can I please have two burgers with the lot, a medium fries and two chocolate milkshakes?" orders Rick. He knows Kate well enough to know that even if she didn't order fries, she'll nick some off him if he has them. "We're sitting at the back table over there. Thanks" He pays and heads over to the table where Kate is sitting and watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, there seems to be a shortage of tables here. Mind if I join you for dinner?" He jokes to her.

She laughs; "Sure thing, I'm kinda lonely, sitting here all on my own."

Rick sits down, smiling at her. He loves the way smiling lights up her eyes and face, and she has a great laugh. "So what's a beautiful woman such as you doing sitting in a place like this? You should be at a lovely restaurant with some amazingly handsome man, drinking expensive champagne." He grins at her, enjoying the playful rapport they have.

"Well, you see, I'm meant to be meeting this cute guy here, but he seems to be a no show, which is just so rude. So I guess I'll just have to make do with your company. At least it's handsome company." She flirts back with him, going along with the game. Although, she likes that he called her beautiful, even if she thinks that is exaggeration on his part. But he is handsome, and this is an easy way to tell him so.

Their flirty game is interrupted by the arrival of the food and drinks. Oh my god, thinks Kate, that is an enormous burger. But it looks fantastic. The burgers are about three or so inches high, and overflowing with meat, cheese, sauce and salad.

"Wow, this is a massive burger! You didn't say they were this big! How am I meant to fit that in my mouth?" Kate looks at Rick, who grins at her expression.

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you they are huge. Oops. Well, easiest way to eat it is to squash it down a bit like this;" He demonstrates, putting his hand on the top and pushing down a bit. "I will warn you though, it'll probably get messy. Alexis and I always seem to end up wearing about half the sauce." He grins at her, and picking up his burger, takes a bite. "Mmmmm" he mumbles around a mouthful. He's right too, the sauce drips all over his plate as he eats.

Kate looks at him, then back at her burger. She squashes it down; copying the way Rick did it. Sauce oozes around the edges. She can see this will be a very messy meal so pick up a napkin from the dispenser on the table and unfold it in her lap, just in case. Taking a sip of her milkshake first, enjoying the cool refreshment, Kate then picks up her burger and takes a bite.

Watching her squash her burger, Rick grins. As Kate takes a bite, she gets sauce on the side of her mouth. He looks at it, wondering if she even realizes it's there. They eat mostly in silence, smiling at one another every so often in between bites and sips. Rick pushes the fries to the middle of the table and motions to Kate that she is welcome to share with him. She smiles and helps herself to a few fries, dipping them in some of the sauce that has dripped onto her plate from the burger. They finish eating the burgers and fries together. Kate hasn't noticed but the sauce is still on the side of her mouth and Rick wants to lean over and lick it off. But, being in a restaurant and on opposite sides of a table, he settles for motioning her to lean over a little and using his finger, wipes the sauce off the edge of her mouth. Before he can move his hand away, Kate grabs his wrist and very slowly, sucks his finger into her mouth, licking off the sauce. Her eyes looking into Rick's, she hears his sharply indrawn breath and the quiet "Oh gods" he breathes out.

When he leant over to wipe off the sauce, he meant to just wipe his hands on a napkin, right up to the point that her hand grabbed his and then, oh gods, she sucked and licked his finger. And promptly made him hot and very bothered. It was so sexy, the way she looked at him as she did that. He could just picture her doing other things with that hot little mouth and tongue, and it makes him want her so much.

"Kate, if you do things like that, I won't be responsible for my behaviour." Rick warns, trying hard to reclaim his hand.

Releasing his hand slowly and sitting back, Kate smiles sexily, "Like what?" she pretends innocence. But she can see how dark his eyes have gone, and the desire in them. She loves that look, it makes her feel as beautiful as he says she is, and it's powerful, being able to cause that reaction in him.

"You know exactly what, you minx. You're playing with fire you know. And I warn you I can play too. Do you think you can handle it?" He looks at her, seeing her own eyes darkening.

"Bring it on!" She smirks at him and stands up. "I can handle anything you dish out."

"Challenge accepted. But for now, let's get back on the road. We still have a while before we get to my place." He smirks back at her and stands as well. He motions for her to walk ahead of him out of the store and outside. Partly from the manners his mother drilled into him, like ladies first, but mostly because he wants to watch her arse in those tight jeans. Man it looks so good, he wants to run his hand over it.

Kate can feel his gaze on her, and can guess where, so she decides to put just a little more sway in her hips than normal. "Stop staring at my arse Rick. And don't deny it, I can feel you doing it."

He swears she is swaying her hips more just to tease him. But how does she always seem to know when he's looking at her like that? Some sixth sense he guesses. "But it looks so great in those jeans. I was just considering pinching it actually, to see if you jump." He grins at her back as she glances over her shoulder.

"Just because I'm not on duty doesn't mean I don't have my gun with me. I can still shoot you, you know." She replies, quirking one eyebrow at him. Her gun is in her bag, along with her badge and cuffs, just in case she does get called in. Fingers crossed it won't happen, but you never know.

"Oh does that mean you have your handcuffs too? Because I can think of some very interesting things to do with them and you." He grins at her unrepentantly.

Kate stops and looks at him, just realizing they are at the car already. Hmm Rick and handcuffs. Now there's a very interesting thought; she thinks to herself. "Oh I can think of so many things I could do to you with them." Kate purrs at him, smiling as he gulps a little.

Rick steps forward a step and backs her into the side of the car, leaning his hands on the roof, effectively pinning her between him and the car. "Promises, promises Kate. As long as you keep them, I won't complain at all." He whispers in her ear, feeling the shiver that causes run down her body. She looks up at him and just as she is about to reply, he captures her mouth with his, hot and moist and demanding a response from her. She wraps one arm around his waist and the other goes up to slip around his neck. He moans slightly as she opens her mouth to his, and then starts to gently suck on his tongue. He leans in closer, closing the last little gap between their bodies and presses himself to her, from lips to thighs. Kate moans a little herself as she feels his body against hers, hard and lean. She nips his bottom lip lightly, and runs her tongue along it. One of his hands leaves the roof of the car and slowly slides down to her shoulder, then down her side, brushing the edge of her breast. She gasps into his mouth and pulls her lips away from his, trying to catch her breath. He starts to kiss her neck and behind her ear. She shivers again; it feels so good, sending tingles all the way to the pit of her stomach. But then she hears cars honking horns and people talking as they walk past. Reality comes crashing back in.

"Oh god Rick. Oh. We…we need to stop. We're in public. Everyone can see us." She whispers hoarsely to him, tugging on his hair a little, dragging him away from her neck and earlobe.

Rick looks down at her, desire dark in his eyes, and he can see it in hers too. He wishes that they were somewhere private right now. Somewhere where there were no interruptions from anyone else, because right now he wants Kate Beckett so much it's hard to think straight. "Damn. I didn't want to do that here, but you are so damn hot, and I've been wanting to do that with you for a long time." He murmurs in her ear.

She can hear how much he wants her, in the husky tone in his voice. Not to mention the hardness against her thigh. She fights to keep control of herself too, knowing she is wet, just as he is hard and also wishing that they were somewhere private. She looks into his dark blue eyes, and reaches up to run a finger down his face. "I um…well. You're pretty hot yourself you know. But right now, I think we need to get in the car, before I have to arrest us for some indecent public behaviour." She pushes lightly against his chest, wanting and not wanting him to move.

Rick sighs and moves back away from her, even though he really didn't want to. But, she's right, this is not the time or place for this. He is very happy though. She does want him, as much as he wants her. Maybe they will be able to make a relationship work. Because he knows Kate won't go for a casual thing. She's an all or nothing girl. And Rick is surprised as he realizes he wants to give her all and everything she'll let him give. All he wants is to have her, be with her. He puts the thoughts aside for now; realizing something is changing for him and needing some time and space to think about it more.

Unlocking the car, they both climb in and do up their belts. Starting the car, Rick pulls onto the road and starts the remaining drive to the beach house.

"Do you mind if I change the music for a while, Kate? He asks, deciding he'd like a change of music.

"No, that's cool with me. So how long will it take to get there now? She replies, looking over at him.

Rick takes the Ipod and sets it up to play random music and artists, before answering her question; "Maybe a little over an hour, it just depends on the traffic, although it is lighter for now so it could be faster."

"Okay, cool. So, describe the house to me a bit? Please." She smiles at him, eager to know about his escape from the city.

"Well, it's very secluded and private. The house is pretty close to the water, with some trees between the house and beach. The driveway is pretty long, and a little rough. It's not paved, but gravel. The house is a soft cream colour, with a slate grey roof. There are 5 bedrooms on the upper floor, 3 with ensuite bathrooms, all with big tubs, although mine has a spa in it. And another shared bathroom as well, with another spa. The three back bedrooms have beach views, which are fantastic. Downstairs is the kitchen, study, lounge and dining rooms. The kitchen will be fully stocked, as I called my cleaner to come dust and make beds and stock up the fridge and cupboards for us. There is a big verandah along the back of the house, which has a hammock, seats and a large six person Jacuzzi tub on it. That's pretty much it. You can choose which bedroom you want to use." He tells her all about the house as he drives along, turning onto the Sunrise Highway and follows it.

"Oh and what if I want the main bedroom so I have access to that spa bath?" Kate jokes with him.

"You're more than welcome to share the main bedroom with me Kate. Although I should warn you, I like to snuggle." Rick grins at her, thinking he would have no problems with her sharing his room, although he really doubts she'll do that.

"I was just joking. I just wondered what you'd say. I'm sure any of the other rooms will be fine." And then some she thinks to herself. She knows the loft in New York and is willing to bet that the beach house is just as nicely furnished. Although the thought of Rick Castle being a snuggler makes her smile. So cute she thinks, thinking that snuggling up to him for the night would be really good. But she isn't about to tell him that. Not yet at least. She wants to see how things go, take it easy and not jump in too fast. She doesn't do casual flings or sex. And she admits that she wants something more with him. She cares more than she has realized up until today.

Rick is a little disappointed but not surprised by her response. He understands that she wants to go slowly, although, remembering the feel of her against him just before, he's not sure how long slow is going to last, for either of them. He wants her so much, and has done for so long, but he doesn't want to move too fast and scare her away or make her think that all he wants her for is sex. He admits when he first met her, he just wanted to get her into bed, but as he's gotten to know her, and care for her, he's realized that he wants more with her. He's not sure how much more, but he wants something real and meaningful with Kate.

They sit in silence for a while, each thinking about the other, and what they feel and want. It is a comfortable silence, both easy in the others company. Kate looks out the window, thinking about the kisses before, and how Rick makes her feel special, feel wanted and desirable. Rick watches the road, sneaking an occasional glance at Kate, seeing the little smile on her face and thinking about how beautiful she looks.

They drive through Bridgehamton and East Hampton, pointing out interesting places to each other, mostly Rick showing Kate as he has spent a lot of time here, visiting different towns, seeing the sights with Alexis when they come on holidays. He is a little sad she couldn't come this year, but the college visit is important to her so he understands. And he is also glad to have Kate to himself for a few days, to see how things are between them without other people and work around to distract them both. Although, technically speaking, his job is on the laptop in the boot, but by work he really means the precinct.

Rick turns off at the Old stone Highway, knowing they are getting close and starting to get excited about getting there, and showing Kate his refuge from the city and sometimes just life. Sometimes, all the attention and glitz associated with being a famous writer gets a bit much and he needs to get away and recharge, relax and be normal. Most people who stay in the Hamptons are also there for a break so understand the need for privacy and respect it.

Kate is drifting off into a light sleep as she looks out the window. It has been a very long few weeks, and a very long day especially. Finally admitting to Rick that she is attracted to him, and feels something for him was a little draining for her. But she is happy to be here with him, without distractions. Although, he in himself is a pretty big distraction, she thinks. Her eyes drift shut again.

"Kate…Kate…We're about to turn off the road into the drive. We're almost there. I thought you might like to wake up and see the house as we approach it." Rick gently calls her name, reaching over and softly shaking her arm a little. He thinks it as wonderful that she trusts him enough to be comfortable dozing off in the car, even if it was only twenty minutes or so. She looks so sweet asleep; he wishes he could see it more often.

"Hmm…wha? Oh we're here? I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you. It's just, it's been such a long week, and today has been a little exhausting." Kate yawns and apologizes, then smiles at him.

"It's okay, really. I understand what a long and busy week you've had. Well, we've had. And I liked watching you sleep a little, you looked so peaceful. I hated to wake you but we are here. There's the house now." He smiles at her.

They turn a sharp corner in the drive and the house is directly in front of them, looking just as he described, but lit with strategic floodlights. There is a small flower garden in the center of the driveway, making a turning circle and some parking space to one side. The front stairs and door are lit too, making the house look warm and inviting. Kate thinks the whole place has a lovely welcoming air and says so.

"It's beautiful Rick. Just as you described the outside. I can't wait to see the rest." Kate looks at him, seeing him smile at her reaction, pleased that she likes it so far.

Pulling up at the front door and parking the car, Rick hops out and moves around to open Kate's door for her. She looks up at him and then accepts the hand he holds out for her. Keeping hold of her hand, he walks up the stairs to the door and opens it. Turning off the house alarm, he lets them inside.

"Welcome to the Hamptons, Kate." Rick says, and kisses his muse gently.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but hopefully sometime next week. Probably Thursday or Friday because unfortunately work and family are intruding on me for the next 4 days or so. Please R & R anyway, let me know if you like it :) Thanks everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry it's taken me a bit longer than expected to get this chapter up, but the past week or so real life has intruded big time and made it impossible to find the time for me to write. But thanks to everyone who reviewed again, I'm finding out just how much that can really make your day! And to everyone who added me to favourites stories/alerts etc a big thank you too. I'm so glad people are enjoying the story (even though I know the new season starts today, I'm still going to finish this :D) Hope you enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: as per normal, I don't own Castle or anything assosciated with it (except my story LOL) but gee I love to play with them all :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Leaning into Rick's kiss, Kate smiles a little. Welcome indeed, she thinks to herself.

Gently ending the kiss, Rick smiles back at Kate, saying "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

"Sounds good. This place looks amazing, Rick." Kate replies, looking around the entryway and admiring the warm beige of the walls, combined with lovely darker beige tiles and dark timber side table, which Rick places the keys on. There are stairs heading up to the upper story to the left of the entryway, with dark timber banisters and a dark cream carpet. The whole effect is very warm and welcoming.

"Upstairs or down first? I'm thinking upstairs, because then we can just take our bags up as we go. And you can choose a room as well. I'd like to point out there is a space available in the master bedroom too." Rick winks at her, grinning cheekily.

"I think I can manage somehow. But, I'd love to see the rest of the house." Kate rolls her eyes at him, smiling at the suggestive comment. "Lets grab the bags and you can give me the tour."

"Wait here while I go and get the bags from the car. And no, you do not need to come and help. You're my guest, let me spoil you a bit ok." Rick replies, turning around and heading back out the door to the car.

Kate smiles to herself, thinking she doesn't mind a little spoiling sometimes. But she can't let Rick know that, or who knows what he might do! Glancing out the front door, she can see the car and can see Rick bending over to get all the things out of the trunk. Mmm, she thinks, looking at his butt, now that's a nice view. His jeans are pulled tight across his backside, and she wouldn't mind getting her hands on it and squeezing, just to see if it is as firm as it looks from here. Just at that point, he stands up and turns around, noticing her checking out his butt and she blushes a little at being caught staring.

Standing up and placing the luggage on the ground, Rick closes the car boot and turns around, only to notice Kate watching him from the front door with a speculative look on her face. Picking up the bags, he saunters back up the front stairs, noticing that she is watching him and blushing a little. She was checking him out, he realizes, and he caught her out.

"See something you like, Kate?" He smirks at her as he comes back in the door. "I couldn't help noticing you were staring at my backside just then. Not that I can blame you, I do have a great butt, don't I"

"I, um, wasn't staring at your butt, I was waiting to see if you needed some help with the bags." She lies quickly, but she can see by the glint in his eyes and the raised eyebrow that he knows she is lying.

"Uhuh yeah sure. I really don't think I believe you but hey, if you want to deny it, feel free to do so. I suppose fair is fair, I like to look at your butt too." He can see straight through the little fib, knowing she is embarrassed he caught her out. "Lets go upstairs and drop the bags off."

"Okay. I really am looking forward to seeing the rest of the house." Kate replies, trying to change the topic. She reaches over for her bag, but Rick waves her ahead of him up the stairs. Walking up the stairs and onto the second floor, Kate thinks the house is just lovely. Rick thinks the tight clad backside of the woman ahead of him looks fantastic.

The upper hallway and landing are painted a soft yellow, which looks like it will be warm and cheerful with daylight on it. There are three doors to the backside of the house, on one side of the wide hallway in the middle. On the other side there are fours doors, but one appears to be a linen cupboard. At each end of the hall is a large bay window, with a comfortable looking seat around it, with cushions and a small table in the center, beside it. The lounge and table are made of dark brown timber and the cushions are dark cream and a darker yellow than the walls are.

Opening the first door on the backside of the hallway, Rick heads into the master bedroom to put down his luggage and laptop down on the bed. Kate peers around the door, not wanting to intrude on his private space uninvited. His room is a light blue, with a darker blue wall behind the bed. The bed is king sized, timber framed, with a nice thick mattress on it and a blue abstract print doona with matching pillows.

"Come on in Kate. As you can see, this is my room. My bathroom is through that door over there." He points to a door on the wall opposite his bed. "Want to see the spa?" he grins at her again.

She shakes her head; "Maybe later Rick. I really want to see the rest of the house now. Its such a nice place." She smiles at him. "So which room would you recommend for me?"

"You mean besides this one?" Kate just looks at him, rolling her eyes and waiting for a serious answer. "Come on, you can choose, but if you'd like a beach view, I would say the one next to mine is best." And closest he thinks to himself.

Heading out of Rick's room, they head to the one next to it. It is done in pale green, with a darker green trim. The bed in here is also king sized, and looks just as comfortable and inviting as Rick's does, with its pale green doona covered in tiny embroidered roses along the top.

"The ensuite is over here" Rick comments, and opens the door on the far side of the bed. "There is a bathtub, shower, and plenty of towels for you." He turns around and puts her bag on the bed.

Kate wanders into room behind him and heads past the bed to the window. Despite the fact that it is now dark out, she can make out the trees and then beach and ocean behind that. She'd be willing to bet that you would see spectacular sunrises from this room.

"It's lovely Rick. I'd love to use this room if you don't mind." She smiles up at him as she replies.

"Not a problem with me. And if you should find the boogeyman underneath your bed, I'm in the next room and I can come rescue you." He grins at her, thinking he wouldn't mind if she needed some help sleeping. He'd be more than happy to comfort her if there was a problem.

"Ahah, a boogeyman hey? Are you planning on hiding under my bed, Rick? I did warn you, just because I'm not on duty, I still have my gun." Kate quirks her eyebrow at him, seeing him grin at her. "I really don't suggest you play boogeyman unless you want to get in trouble."

"Oh promise? And have I ever told you that you're sexy when you're threatening me?" Rick looked at the expression on her face and chuckled.

Kate shakes her head. She really should have known better than to give him ideas like that. She laughs quietly to herself. She was sure she could think up ways to punish him if he did try anything like that on her. And she was just as sure he'd almost certainly enjoy them all. And as if you wouldn't, her little inner voice piped up, you would enjoy it just as much as him.

"Come on, I want to see the rest of this place." She grabs his hand and drags him out the bedroom door.

Not letting go of Kate's hand, Rick shows her the rest of the bedrooms, all as nicely painted and furnished as the two she has seen, and the extra bathroom as well, which was very nice with a large tub, a separate shower and a nice big basin. Well, if hers was as nice, she'd have no complaints. Except maybe about going home at the end of the weekend. This was a very nice house Kate decided. And the company was pretty good too, she thought, sneaking a sideward glance at the man beside her, who was still holding her hand.

"Okay, that's everything up here, lets head back downstairs." Rick smiled at Kate and headed down the stairs.

"I'm kind of surprised you don't just live here all the time" Kate comments on the way downstairs, "It is such a nice place, with a great view and beach access. How do you leave after being here?"

"I love being here, but I love being in the city too. I love the bustle and rush, not to mention all the great people I know there. And of course there is the precinct too. I mean, what would you do without me helping you solve crimes and catch the bad guys?" Rick replies, grinning as he sees the look on her face.

"I think we'd manage to slave the crimes like we used to before you snuck on board. It's not like we never solved a crime until you arrived. We did just fine!" Kate retorts before realizing he is teasing her again. "Although, I would miss my morning coffee if you weren't there." She grins at him in return. She would miss him bringing her coffee and a bear claw for breakfast each day if he decided to stay away for the rest of the summer.

Rick laughed "Oh is that all I'm good for hmm? Gee way to make a guy feel loved and wanted."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs before her, he turns to watch her come down the last couple of steps. Kate pauses on the bottom one, realizing this brings her to his height, and she can look into his eyes. He wanted to feel wanted, did he? Well, she could definitely show him that she thought. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Glancing down, Kate saw his tongue slip out to moisten his lips, then looked back up into his eyes. Pulling him closer still she leant over to his ear

"Oh I'm sure you're good at lots of things Rick." She purred softly in his ear, then slid her lips gently across his, brushing across like a whisper.

Rick slid his arm around her waist as her lips brushed across his, pulling her to him, then slowly deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped out and ran across her bottom lip, he then sucked it gently into his mouth. Kate moaned softly at the gentle sucking on her lip and as soon as her mouth opened, he took advantage of it and slid his tongue inside her mouth, running past her teeth and tangling and teasing her tongue. He groaned as she softly sucked his tongue, teasing it with hers as she did so. As they kissed, Kate's other hand ran up his arm, and over his chest, feeling the muscles under his shirt.

His hands started to caress her back, one sliding up her spine and the other slipping down her spine, to the bottom, and down further, so he could hold her firm round cheek, squeezing a little and pulling her closer into him. They both moaned softly, and their lips broke apart to allow some much needed breathing. Leaning her forehead against his, Kate could feel the hard planes of Rick's chest against her breasts and the strong muscles of his thighs alongside hers. It felt good she realized, looking into his eyes, which were darker again. He breathed deeply, inhaling her cherry scent, the one that was driving him wild and had done ever since he realized that she smelt like cherries. He reveled in the feel of her soft yet firm body against his, her breasts crushed to his chest and her thighs between his. She tasted so good too, he just wanted to kiss her and taste her all over. Tilting his head, Rick crashed his lips back to Kate's, harder, more demanding now. He wanted her so much, he wished he could just take her back upstairs and put her on his bed. Kate slipped her tongue into his mouth, dueling with his, hot, demanding, and wanting more. She wrapped both hands around his muscled back and pulled herself tighter still against Rick. She wanted to feel more of him.

Rick could feel himself becoming aroused and hard as they kissed and couldn't help thrusting his hips forward as he used both hands to grab her backside and pull her harder against him. They both groaned as the hard bulge in his jeans pressed and rubbed her sensitive center. Kate rubbed her hips against him again, the contact making her damp and hot. Oh god how did he do this to her? She thought, struggling to focus as he pressed against her again. The focus was lost as he sucked her tongue into his mouth.

"Oh, Rick." She moaned against his mouth, before nipping and sucking his bottom lip, then releasing it. His lips worked their way across her cheek to her ear, where he ran his tongue down the edge of the shell, and then softly nipped on the earlobe before continuing down her neck, making Kate moan and rub herself against his chest, her nipples hardened and her eyes closed as she concentrated on the sensations Rick was sending through her body, all of which seemed to be gathering low down in her belly and groin. She was getting so wet and turned on that soon she wouldn't be able to stop herself from stripping him and having her way with him right there.

Rick wanted to just pull those tight jeans off her right now and bend her over on the stairs, but he didn't want that sort of sex to be their first time together. He wanted to take his time, get to know her body, touch and taste her all over and hear her scream his name as she came in his arms, with him inside her. But if they didn't stop this very soon, he wouldn't be able to stop at all. He wanted her so much.

"Oh Kate, god, I want you so much right now." Rick murmured against her neck, between kisses. "But if we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to control myself and make it as good as I want it to be for you and I know it will be amazing. Just maybe not on the stairs?" He pulled her hips hard against his, grinding his hard arousal against her hot center, proving how much he did definitely want her. They both groaned again.

"I want you too." Kate murmurs around the cheek and neck she is kissing. "But I think you're right about the stairs, and I wanted to go slowly and not rush into this." She tried to move her hands back to his chest to push him away, but got distracted by the feel of his muscles and caressed him instead.

Moving his hands up from her backside, Rick moved back up to lean his forehead to hers and breathed deeply for a few minutes, willing his racing heart to slow down and his straining erection to go down. "We should finish that tour too. I wanted to show you the whole place, and then maybe sit down for a drink and maybe a movie with you? Unless you'd like to do something else?" He looks into her darkened eyes and grins, thinking he knows what he'd like to do right now, but willing to back off a bit and let Kate take things at her own pace.

Breathing deeply and trying to calm her own pulse, Kate replies, "I think the rest of the tour first, then we can decide what we want to do after that."

"Okay, that sounds good to me. Let's go then." Rick takes Kate's hand again and leads her through the door to the right at the bottom of the stairs. Flicking the light switch, Kate can see the lounge room is big, but still cosy. There is a large flat screen TV on one wall, beside a window, sitting on a dark timber entertainment unit with shelves of DVDs underneath the TV. There is a nice caramel suede lounge big enough for three at lease in front of the TV and a reclining single sofa at either end. On the wall, behind the lounges and opposite the entryway, beautiful timber bookshelves stand on either end of the large window in the middle, and they are filled with books of various genres and ages. Kate can see some that look very old, like possible first editions perhaps. There is a door in the last wall, leading through to the kitchen. They walk through the room, with Kate looking at everything and admiring it all. The walls are cream in here, with a darker trim that matched the furniture.

They head into the kitchen, and Rick grins at Kate's expression of amazement. It is a large, modern kitchen, with a large island bench in the center that could probably seat 6 people comfortably. There is a large stove, with an oven below it and a dishwasher under the double sink. She was astonished, looking around the room; she figured she could probably fit her kitchen and dining room all in just the kitchen here. But it was such a nice looking kitchen too, very open and welcoming. With light cream coloured wooden cupboard doors and drawers, and dark granite bench tops, it was a very striking room. The dining room is opposite the kitchen, in the same large open room. There is a lovely dark six-seat dining table with matching chairs, upholstered in a chocolate brown.

"Wow Rick, the lounge and kitchen are amazing. I could fit half my flat just in this kitchen!" Kate exclaimed to Rick, smiling at him. "And that's a beautiful dining table too."

"Well, given how much both Alexis and I like to cook, it makes sense to have a good kitchen. And if you can't snuggle up comfortably in a lounge chair then it isn't a good lounge. And a good lounge is important to a good movie watching night too. After all, you need somewhere to cuddle and kiss and make out." Rick quips back, beaming happily that she likes the house so far, but not able to resist the urge to tease her a little. He is feeling a little frustrated and more than a little horny just now.

"Hmm I see. Well, maybe we can test it out later. If you're very, very good, and show me the rest of the house." Kate smiles a slow sexy smile and he nearly forgets what they were doing in the desire to kiss her senseless. Her breath catches a little as she sees Rick's eyes darken and start to burn. She wants to kiss him too, but knows that if she does, she won't be able to stop herself from dragging him upstairs and having her way with him. Or let him have his way with her. As long as whatever it was, it involved them getting naked and hot in a bed.

"I um…oh hell. Lets get this tour over with. The faster the better." Rick swallows and tries to moisten his now dry mouth. The images of him and Kate on the lounge that are running through his mind right now are not helping him cool down at all.

"Well, no, generally speaking, faster is not usually better you know. Most guys wouldn't want to talk about it in fact. Have you considered seeing a doctor about it?" Kate jokes quickly, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. You know what I meant." Rick responds, causing Kate to chuckle at him. Then he leans close to her on the way past and purrs in her ear "Babe, I can make love to you for so long, you'll be walking funny the next day."

Kate looks at him and smiles "You have to be able to keep up with me first, _honey_. Now come on, give me the rest of the tour."

Rick looks at her from the door way and smirks "Challenge accepted, Kate. Now come on. I'll show you the Jacuzzi and the back verandah, and then we can sit down and relax. Maybe." He opens the back door. "Oh, and the study is through that door over there too. I'll show you later." He waves at the door on the far side of the dining table as he is on his way out the back door and onto the verandah.

Kate can see it runs the length of the back of the house, and is nice and wide, with chairs and a small table near the door, a hammock past those and then, with Japanese rice paper screens around two sides of it for privacy, an enormous spa. It looks like it could fit half the precinct in it, with room to spare!

"How many did you say that was meant to fit in it? It's enormous!" Kate looks at Rick, who is grinning at her reaction.

"Well, it is meant to be a six person tub, but I think you could fit 8 or 10 if you don't mind getting up close and personal with the other people." Rick laughs at the expression on her face. "Want to have a spa with me? We can grab something to drink and come out and relax in the spa. I'll let you get as up close and personal as you like with me." He wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Hmm movie or spa? Kate thinks to herself. Either one has the potential to be lots of fun. The inviting look of the spa as Rick wanders up to it and turns on the jets makes up her mind. She's been so tense the past few days at work, and even more tense today with everything that has happened, that sitting in that hot water, relaxing in the jets, well it just sounds heavenly. And having a drink or two in said spa with the handsome guy watching her sounds even better. Maybe she can talk him into giving her a back massage?

"Got to say, given the stress this week and today, the spa wins tonight. I could really go the chance to unwind and relax right now. Do you mind not watching a movie tonight?" Kate replies, looking at him to see if he minds.

Mind? He thinks not! Her, his gorgeous muse, sitting mostly naked (or all naked if he has a say in it) in his spa with him? As if he'd turn that down, ever. He smiles at her in return and replies, "A spa sounds pretty good to me too right now. And again, swim suits are totally optional." He winks, knowing that it is very; very unlikely that Kate would get in the spa naked with him. Although, maybe she would be by the time they got out. The idea of her naked in the spa is starting to make him hot and definitely horny.

"Rick! Behave or do I need to bring my gun downstairs with me?" Kate looks flustered, and a bit flushed. The idea of walking out to the spa naked, or getting in it naked, is a bit scary. Although, if he wants to 'optionally' forget his suit, she isn't going to mind much, she has to admit.

"Um no. Although you could bring the cuffs instead. Or maybe not, I guess they'd rust." Rick leers at her.

"I think I'll pass on that. But I think I will go up and put my suit on. Meet you back here in a few minutes?" Kate chuckles at his expression.

"Okay, I'll organize our drinks and a couple of things then meet you in the spa." Rick agrees quickly, because the idea of being upstairs while she gets changed gets him very turned on and if he was up there too, it would probably result in him not being able to stay out of her room.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes then." Kate smiles at him and saunters past him towards the back door to head upstairs, swaying her hips a little more than normal again, just to tease him a little more. He watches her head in the door and through the kitchen, watching the way her firm backside moves in those jeans. He can't wait to see what her swimsuit looks like.

* * *

A/N Sorry to end it there, but if I get into the spa scene now, the chapter would probably be twice as long. And this way there is something to anticipate for next time too :) Please R & R some more if you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry this took a few days longer than expected, but school holidays just started here and my kid makes writing a little harder. But here it is, chapter 6, the longest chapter so far. And oh yeah, it definitely earns the M rating this chapter. Now, this is my first attempt at smut/lemons, whatever you want to call it, so I hope its good. Let me know what you think anyway, I'd appreciate it lots. If you don't like smuttiness, then I suggest not reading this chapter (since it's almost all Casketty naughtiness :-P). Anyway, hope you all like it, please read and review, let me know what you think. I'm finding reviews make my day and definitely inspire me to write more too :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Castle, I'm just playing with them all :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Upstairs, in the bedroom, Kate smiles a little as she digs into her bag to get her swimsuit out from near the bottom of it. Making sure she's shut the bedroom door, she quickly takes off her shoes, jeans and top, folding and putting them on the end of the bed neatly. Stripping off her underwear quickly, she picks up the red and blue bikini and puts it on. Wandering into the bathroom to grab a towel, she looks at her reflection.

"Not bad." She murmurs to herself, trying to look at her mirror image objectively. The bikini shows off her curves nicely, sitting low on her hips and covering enough of her breasts to be modest but with enough cleavage to be tantalizing. Kate grabs a soft fluffy cream coloured towel and heads back into the bedroom. Picking up the underwear she dropped on the floor in her hurry to get them off, she puts them with the jeans and top on the bed. She realizes she can hear Rick in the next bedroom, banging a draw shut. He must be getting changed as well. Hmm the temptation to sneak a peak is very strong, but she decides to wait. Besides, if she does it, she knows he would probably return the 'favour' if he has a chance, and she isn't sure she wants that. Not yet at least.

Dragging his eyes away from Kate's backside heading upstairs, Rick grabbed a special frozen wine bucket from the freezer in the kitchen, and then pulled the bottle of champagne he had the housekeeper put in the fridge into it, before grabbing two champagne glasses from the cupboard and taking it outside to place beside the spa. He was glad he'd called ahead to Mrs Callaway to ask her to place some champagne in the fridge as soon as he left the precinct this afternoon. Getting Kate to agree to come away and spend time with just him, it definitely deserved a toast.

Having organized the drinks, he headed upstairs himself to change into his own swimsuit. As much as he would love to sit naked in the Jacuzzi, he knows that Kate isn't that comfortable yet. Maybe she will be by the end of the weekend, or so he hopes, but for now, modesty would be best.

Heading into his bedroom, Rick heads over to his drawers and opens the second from the bottom one, finding his midnight blue board shorts and placing them on the bed. He pushes the drawer shut a little harder than he means to in his excitement, banging it slightly. Very quickly stripping off his shoes and clothes, he pulls the shorts on and ties the drawstring. Given the constriction recently applied to his sensitive lower parts, he decides to go commando, hoping to ease pressure, in a manner. Wandering into the bathroom, he grabs a towel and then heads back out, just as he hears Kate's door opening.

"Excellent timing," He says as he walks out the bedroom door, before catching sight of Kate in her little bikini and being stunned silent for a moment. His eyes run over her body, lingering at her breasts and hips. Rick licks his suddenly dry lips and finally drags his eyes back up to Kate's. "Oh man, you look so hot!"

She looks at him and smirks a little at his reaction. She can almost feel his eyes burning into her as he takes in her appearance. "Thank you, and you're not bad yourself." Actually, she thinks he looks great, with a lean tanned torso, not too muscular, but defined enough for her to know he must work out at least a few times a week. "Shall we?" she asks, smiling at his response to her 'not bad' remark.

Nodding because he doesn't trust himself to speak sense right now, Rick motions her to precede him down the stairs, and admires the way the back of her bikini bottom hugs to her sweet backside. And leers at the sight of the ties on top and bottom. Easily undoable potential access he thinks. No, down boy, don't think that now or she will know exactly what you were thinking about.

"You're staring again. I can feel you doing it, again." Kate grins to herself, and decides to tease him again, swaying her hips a little more as she walks toward the back door. "What did I say about staring?"

"It's creepy and not to do it or you'd shoot me?" Rick replies quickly, glancing up to see if she is looking at him. Since she isn't, he returns his gaze to her rear end. "I can't help it though. You have such a great arse, and it looks so sexy in that swimsuit."

Kate blushes at his compliment and laughs a little. "Well, um, thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh I like it, I like it lots!" He smirks, because he can see the blush in her cheeks as they head outside. Pausing momentarily on the way out the door, Rick flicks a switch next to the back door, and suddenly soft blue white fairy lights come on around the spa, giving a soft soothing light, but not bright enough to be harsh and dazzling.

Kate pauses as they come on and turns around to see Rick smiling at her reaction. She smiles in return and waits for him at the side of the spa. She notices the bucket with a bottle of what looks like champagne in it beside the spa on a little plastic table she hadn't noticed earlier. There are glasses sitting beside the bucket, just waiting. As Rick catches up to her, she tilts her head back a little as he stops in front of her. Her heart starts to beat a little faster as he looks down at her with dark eyes.

Taking her towel from her, Rick leans down and gives in to his desire to kiss Kate softly, just gently pressing his lips to hers before pulling back from her. Pulling back, he takes her towel and places his and hers on one of the chairs on the verandah. Turning back to her, he grins and reaches over to the champagne, which Kate was not particularly surprised to see was a rather expensive brand.

"A glass of bubbly? I thought a small celebration could be had because you actually said yes to me, finally, and came up here with me." He couldn't resist gently teasing her a little in an effort to make the mood light, and a little less intense.

"You are so not letting me live down saying yes I would come up here anytime soon, are you?" Kate mock-glares at him, before grinning. "I'd love a glass of champagne. Oh wow that's an expensive one too. You know you shouldn't have Rick, you're going to spoil me."

"I would spoil you as much as I could if you would allow me to, but I know that you won't, so I'll spoil you when I can." He replies honestly, looking into her eyes as he does. Then looking down, he smiles as he starts to open the bottle. "And no, you won't 'live down' saying yes, as you put it, anytime soon. I knew you would give in to my charms sooner or later." He winks at her, seeing the expression on her face and knowing she wouldn't be able to keep herself from responding to that.

"Aha, well, I mean, I didn't have a lot of other offers for the weekend, so you know, take what you can get and all that." Kate jokes back, quirking her eyebrow up. Rick looks at her sharply, and then realizes she is joking. She can see the relief in his face even though he tries to hide it.

With a loud 'POP' the cork from the champagne goes flying off the verandah, narrowly missing Kate on the way past.

"Hey, I was joking! I am happy you asked me here, and happy I said yes. No need to try to kill me with a flying cork!" Kate laughs as she instinctively ducks to the side a little, giggling a bit too.

"Hmm now there is an interesting idea. Murder by champagne cork. I wonder if it would be possible?" Rick muses as he pours the bubbly liquid into the two glasses on the little table. Filling them both up, he puts the bottle back in the bucket. "Lets hop in the spa first. I think it would be safer to be in there than try to climb into it holding the glasses. Dropping a glass in there would be a nightmare to clean up. Not to mention a waste of very good champagne."

Kate nods agreement and he steps up the small outer step and over into the Jacuzzi. Taking a careful step back, he holds out a hand to help Kate as she steps up and then over as well. Releasing her hands and wading through the warm, but not too hot, water over to the side where the controls are, Rick takes a seat on the bench seat that runs along the side, a few inches underneath the big lower jet outlets. He turns half around and turns on the spa jets.

Turning back around, Rick realizes that he has forgotten to grab the drinks and then sees Kate is leaning over the edge to pick them up. He admires the way the edges of her bikini bottom creep a little upwards, showing some of her lower cheeks to him, and wishes he could reach over and run his finger along the edge of the bikini, but he values his hands being in working order so restrains himself. With some difficulty, he privately admits, because he wants to run his hands all over that smooth, soft looking skin. He can feel himself stir at the thought of caressing her all over, finding all the places that make her moan and gasp and is glad to be sitting down already.

Kate picks up the drinks and stands up, turning around carefully to avoid either stumbling in the uneven bottom of the spa, or splashing the champagne out of the glasses, and notices the flush to Rick's face, and realizes that he has once again, been staring at her backside. He really does seem to like my butt, she thinks to herself, blushing a little herself as she recognizes that she actually likes him looking at her like that. It made her feel wanted, and desired. She smiles gently at him as she hands him his glass, and then seats herself beside him, her thigh just touching his as she positions the tense part of her lower back in front of one of the bubble jets.

"Oooh that is so good." She moans as the heat and pressure start to loosen up the tense muscles a bit.

"It is rather good. I love a good spa, it's very relaxing. Which is why I brought this one of course." Rick is a little jealous of the moan the spa coaxed out her, he wants to be the one making her moan like that. Then he realizes it is kind of silly to be jealous of the spa, which is what it is good for. And besides, she moaned when he was kissing her earlier so that is just fine, it isn't just the spa that can get her to make those kinds of noises. Holding up his glass to her, he toasts; "Here is to a great weekend. And to you, because I really am very happy you said yes. To coming up here, and to taking a chance on me, or maybe us."

Clinking her glass to his, Kate smiles "Thank you for inviting me. And I am glad I accepted the offer too. I'm also glad that I finally also admitted to myself that I didn't want you to go, and that I am, well, attracted to you." Blushing a little more, she looks into Rick's eyes, letting him see how honest she is being. "Here is to the weekend, and seeing where things go."

He can see she is a little hesitant and unsure about opening herself up like this, but he can also see the honesty in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He loves it when Kate opens up to him like this, and lets him see some more layers. It is amazing how protective it makes him feel to know she trusts him enough to see this side of her. And he finds himself wanting to protect and look after the independent and feisty detective more and more. Even though she's probably better able to protect him, but he still wants to try.

They both drink and settle back a little, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them as they sip on the bubbly drinks. Rick tentatively slides his free hand over onto Kate's thigh and just rests it there. Kate's eyes open a little and sneak a sideways look at Rick, before reaching down and placing her hand over on his thigh in return. He is surprised and a little excited that not only did she not push away his hand from her leg; she even put her hand on his leg in response! He thinks it is a promising start to their first spa together. Sipping their drinks and occasionally glancing at one another, they both slowly relax as the jets pounding into their lower backs start to relieve tense muscles there.

Kate can feel her lower back at least relaxing as she sinks down into the water a bit more, but her shoulders are still tense and the rest of her body feels hyperaware of the man next to her, and her leg is sensitive to the feel of where his is in contact with hers. Every so often, his thumb draws light circles on her inner thigh, sending what feels like little electrical zaps up her leg to her groin and breasts, causing her nipples to tighten and her center to become hotter and wetter. It is getting harder and harder to remember why she wanted to take things slowly with Rick, because the more aroused she gets, the more difficult it is to stop herself from climbing in his lap and screwing him senseless. It seems ever since she admitted to herself she is attracted to him, and likes him as more than a friend, she is finding it harder to resist his charms.

As she sinks lower into the spa, Rick can feel her leg slide against his and his hand slide higher on her leg. He can't help rubbing small circles on her inner thigh with his thumb, wishing he could slide his hand higher still and rub her most sensitive areas instead, but he has promised himself that he will let her set the pace of what happens between them. Although, that promise is getting harder to keep to himself with her so near to him and so much more relaxed than he has ever seen her before. He on the other hand feels like he is wound so tight, he doesn't know what to do. It isn't like he has had to practice so much control around a woman, not in a very long time. Perhaps never, his inner voice says quietly. But then, he hasn't wanted another woman like he wants Kate either.

Noticing he has finished his glass of champagne, and glancing over, sees that Kate has as well, he sits up a little straighter.

"Do you want another glass of champagne, Kate?" he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence between them with loud talking.

"Not right now, thanks. Maybe in a while." She opens her eyes and turns her head to smile at him. He nods and takes her glass, placing them both on the wide corner of the spa.

Sitting back down he is surprised by her speaking again. And then excited by her request.

"Um, could I ask you a favour, please?" She looks at him, blushing a little. "My neck and shoulders are really tense, I was wondering if you would, um, mind massaging them a little for me please?"

She was asking him to massage her? To touch her? Oh hell yeah was he ever happy to do that, to feel that skin under his hands. "Sure thing. Maybe if I sit in the corner, where the seat is widest and then you can sit in front of me, that would be easiest." And most intimate he thinks, as he quickly moves himself to the corner and opens his legs wide so she can sit between them.

Standing up, Kate moves over to the corner carefully, not wanting to slip and fall on her way over. The thought of sitting between his legs is a little bit scary, but a whole lot appealing. And for a neck and shoulder massage, she is more than happy to get that close. Although she isn't sure it will help her resolve to keep her hands off him. Looking into his eyes as she reaches him, she can see the desire deep in the depths, but she can also see that he wants to help her relax and unwind. She turns and sits down cautiously, letting him move back to give her as much space as he can. Settling herself between his legs, with her hips against his groin, she rests her hands just above his knees for balance and slowly leans back against him a little, sliding down so he can reach her shoulders without being uncomfortable.

As Kate gets comfortable between his thighs, Rick has to suppress a moan at the sensation of her against his groin, especially as she slides down a little and creates friction on his sensitive member. He can't suppress the slight reaction he has just to that little touch from her, and while he isn't raging hard again, there is a definite hardening of his dick. Reaching up, he moves her hair off the back of her neck and starts to gently rub his fingers and thumbs up and down Kate's neck and across the top of her shoulders, not wanting to apply too much pressure to start with.

"Mmm oh that's nice, but a bit harder, please Rick? I feel so tense there, and just near my shoulder blades." Kate moans and lets her head fall forward as she enjoys the first gentle pressure from his fingers. Very talented fingers she amends to herself, as she feels him increase pressure and the knots that were in her neck and shoulders start to undo. She can also feel his response to her sitting down against her backside.

"You really do have some tension in your neck and shoulders. Wow. How do you normally deal with that kind of tension? Do you get a massage or something?" Rick asks quietly, feeling some of the knots loosen up as he presses a little harder. Her skin is so soft, but the muscles underneath are firm where they aren't knotted up. He wants to run his hands over the rest of her to see if she is the same all over, but manages to contain himself for the moment to just her neck and shoulder area. Although, if she keeps moaning like that, he is going to be unable to hide his response to having her in his arms like this. He wants to make her moan and cry out in other ways, and see if she screams as she comes. He wants to know if she would cry his name at the height of passion.

"No, I usually just have a long hot bath, with maybe a glass of wine and a good book. But I'm not really comfortable letting myself be that, um, I guess vulnerable, with someone I don't know." Kate tries to form a coherent reply between her soft moans of enjoyment. He was very good at this. "You're very good at this." She turns her head a little and smiles over her shoulder at him.

Rick knows her well enough to understand what she means about being vulnerable to a complete stranger, and is touched she trust him to do this for her. Slowly, he starts to massage between her shoulder blades and below them a little, reveling in the feel of her tension leaving her muscles, leaving her soft and pliant under his hands. Moving his hands back up, he gently starts to rub out along her shoulders and down her upper arms, then back up and down her back. Leaning forward, his upper body touching hers, he gives in to the desire to press his lips to the back of her neck and starts to kiss her there, startling a gasp and a soft moan out of her as he moves around and kisses behind her ear before running the tip of his tongue down behind it then over the lobe. Gently he nibbles on her ear lobe before pulling back a tiny bit and blowing on it softly. He hears her gasp and stiffen a little, feeling her body shift a little closer to his and unable to help his own soft groan as her firm backside presses a little tighter to his growing hardness.

Deciding to lean back a little, Kate rests her body against Rick's, feeling his firm chest muscles against her oh-so relaxed shoulders. She can also feel the growing hardness against her butt and lower back, and teases him a little by wriggling and pressing to him a little more. She hears and feels the groan that is pulled from him as she does. His hands drop to her sides and wrap around her to rest one low on her toned stomach and one just under her breasts.

"Kate. If you keep doing things like that, I won't be able to behave like a gentleman." Rick growls softly in her ear, nibbling it and the side of her neck as he presses his now long and hard dick into her a little harder, rubbing a little against her firm cheeks. He can't help rubbing his lower hand over her stomach, making circles that are gradually getting lower still, just barely brushing the top of her low riding bikini pants. The thumb on the other hand is brushing along the underside of her bikini top, just barely touching the bottom of her breasts.

Kate moans as she feels his thumb brush the underside of her breasts, just teasing her, and sending tingles outward, down to her warm center, which starts to pulse in time with her heart beat. Her nipples have gone hard at the feeling of his hand being that close to them, they are almost begging to be touched. Turning her head a little she manages to respond to his comment, while pressing into his erection at the same time.

"Never knew you wanted to be a gentleman. And who said I wanted you to behave like one?" She shudders a little as he nips her neck where it joins her shoulder. "Oohhh…Rick…please." She wants him to kiss her, and touch her more. She is getting so hot, and wet, and not from the spa. This is all him and what he is doing to her.

"Please what Kate? What do you want? Tell me." Rick murmurs in her ear before trailing kisses along the edge of her jaw and down her neck again. "Do you want me to touch you? Like this perhaps?" He asks as he moves the hand under her breasts up and cups one through her bikini, feeling the hardened nipple through the material and rubbing it with his thumb. He hears her moan and press into his hand.

"I…oh, yes…touch me Rick, I want you to touch me." Kate moans, leaning her head back against his shoulder and arching her breasts into his hand. She looks at him and can see how dark and burning his eyes have gone with desire, can feel his hard on rubbing between her cheeks and she wants him so much. It was like all the feelings and attraction she had felt and denied for the last two years were suddenly jumping up and making themselves known and overwhelming her.

Moving from one breast to the other, giving equal attention to both and teasing her nipples through the material of her bikini, Rick's heart is starting to pound harder. He wants to feel her breasts in his hand, skin to skin. Using his teeth, he pulls loose the neck ties of her top and lets it slide down from her shoulders. Using his hand, he pushes the bikini top down from her breasts, hearing her moan as he runs his hand over each breast, feeling the soft heavy weight of them, and feeling the hard peaked nipples, begging for him to touch them. The hand that is down low on her stomach moves around to one hip, caressingly, and then Kate feels him pull the tie on the side of her bikini undone. The hand starts to caress her hip, and the crease between there and her thigh.

"Oh gods, Kate, you feel so good. I want to touch you so much, everywhere." Rick moans at the feel of her breasts and hip beneath his hands. She arches against his hand as he gently tweaks and rolls her nipples between her fingers, while nibbling and licking her neck and earlobe.

Kate wants to touch him too, although he is making her feel so hot and getting her so turned on it is hard to think straight. Reaching up with one arm, she wraps it behind her head and tangles it in the back of his hair, scraping the back of his neck with her nails a little, making him groan and press against her harder. Her other hand she rubs up and down his thigh, squeezing and scratching lightly with her nails. His hips buck forward involuntarily at the sensation of her nails raking his skin. Gently, he slips the hand on the hip slowly under her bikini bottom, caressing smooth skin, then brushing lightly into the curls near her hot, slick core. Kate moans, and can't help pressing herself up to his hand. His fingers slowly dip into the top of her slit, moving down and brushing over her aching pulsing bundle of nerves. She cries out softly against him and presses into his fingers as he circles them over her nub.

"Ohhh…Oooh…" She cries out, moaning and pressing her hips forward. "Rick…" He hears her moan out his name, quietly, but with a hint of begging to it. He wants to hear that again, more, always. He slides his fingers down a little, moving down her slick folds to tease her hot entrance with one fingertip, gently circling around but never entering her, even though she is moaning and thrusting her hips forward, needing his touch, wanting to feel him inside her.

"God Kate, you are so hot and wet. You are driving me crazy." Rick groans in her ear at the feel of how slick she is, how wet in a way that has nothing to do with the water they are sitting in. His cock is aching hard now, and twitching a little against her. He wants so much to just bury it deep inside her, but he wants to make her so wild first that she needs him inside as much as he needs to be in her. While his lips rain kisses over her jaw to her mouth as she turns her head and the other hand plays with her breasts, he waits until the next time her hips buck into his hand and slips one finger into her tight slick entrance. They both moan at the feeling of his finger slipping into her center, the walls fluttering against him. Rick's straining erection twitches, and he has to take a deep breath to help hold the desire and need in check. But it's so hard to do, she feels so good.

Gently, he starts to slide his finger in and out of her hot core, gradually getting faster as she moans and presses against his hand. She can't think straight, beyond wanting more of him, needing more of his touch.

"Oh…oh, Rick, please…more." Kate moans into his mouth as he kisses her, tangling his tongue with hers, and then sucking hers into his mouth gently. Her hand tightens on the back of his neck, pulling on his hair a little, making him growl a little. He slips a second finger into her the next time he pushes into her core and feels her walls tighten around him a little, pulsing slightly as she moans and gasps. Her eyes are shut as she concentrates on the feelings coursing through her body at his touches. She can feel her body tensing down low, the tension in her core building slowly. She needs more of him; she wants to come so much.

Feeling her tension building, Rick slips another finger into her opening, stretching her a little and making her moan loudly in his ear as he sucks on her neck. Using his thumb, he starts to rub and flick her pulsing aching clit, alternating between soft and hard circles and gentle tapping motions. Building a rhythm, gradually pumping his fingers faster and harder into her slick tight core, he can feel Kate arching into his hand and moaning almost continually as her walls start to tighten on his fingers. He can feel her getting close and wants to feel her as she comes.

"Come for me Kate, let go and come for me babe. I want to feel you come all over my fingers." He gets faster still, feeling her bucking against his thrusting fingers, moaning louder as she gets closer to her building orgasm.

Hearing him speaking somewhere in her mind, Kate lets go of the fear she has of letting someone get too close and just focuses on the pleasure he is making her feel and the tension that is building faster as he thrusts his fingers into her heat faster and harder and the way his thumb is rubbing her hard little nub at the same time. She can't help bucking her hips in time with his thrusting fingers and can feel the explosion coming. Suddenly, he pinches her nipple hard with the other hand and nips hard behind her ear and she arches into his hand as her orgasm suddenly explodes through her body, send waves of ecstasy outward from her core.

"Aaahh Rick, ohh yes!" She cries out as her slick walls tighten and start to throb rhythmically around his fingers, as she comes hard and gushes on his hand. He keeps pumping his fingers into her, drawing out her orgasm, making her moan and cry out more. He slows down as she comes down off the aftershocks and then gently removes his fingers from her very slick opening, as he brushes her clit once more with his thumb, causing her to twitch involuntarily against him. He thrusts against her, rubbing his straining, near painful erection against her backside.

"Kate, I want you. I want to be inside you now. Please?" He needs so much to be inside her, to feel her tight heat around his cock. He wants to feel her come around his sensitive hardness, and to come deep in her.

Turning around, Kate moves over a little, and reaching behind her, undoes the tie at the middle of her back and slips the bikini top off altogether, then she unties and removes the bottoms entirely too, throwing them over the side of the spa. "Move over a little, I need some space." She orders him quietly and he shifts out of the corner of the spa toward the middle of the bench.

Letting him settle himself, Kate kneels between his legs and reaches out to untie the string on the board shorts Rick is wearing, or well tenting more accurately. Pulling them down his legs and off, she drops them over the edge of the spa as well, leaning up and pressing her stomach to his aching cock. He groans and presses up to her, reaching up to grasp her breasts again as they press to his chest. Kate smiles and moans, feeling the tension starting to build in her center again. She pulls his head down and gives him a hard demanding kiss, nipping his bottom lip, and thrusting her tongue into his mouth to duel with his. Slowly pulling back, she leans back a little and reaching up, runs her hands down his body, starting at his chest.

He groans as she runs her fingernails over his chest, lightly scratching and circling his own hard nipples, before running down over each of his abs, tracing each one. His cock is throbbing, begging to be touched as she gets closer and closer. Kate teases a little by going past his straining erection, running her nails down the top of his thighs, before scraping them back up the inside to his tight sack. Gently, she cups his balls in one hand, rubbing them softly, before finally wrapping her other hand around the head of his large aching hard on. He groans and thrusts into her hand, unable to keep from bucking against the pressure of her fingers wrapped tight around him, as she starts to stroke up and down his long length.

"Oh Kate, oh gods please. I need you. Please, I want to feel your wet pussy all around me." Rick begs, needing to be inside her so much he doesn't care that he is begging. Kate smiles and releasing his hard erection, slides up into his lap, pressing his legs closer with her thighs so she can straddle him. He presses upwards, feeling her above him is driving him crazy, but all she does is slide his throbbing length along her slick hot folds, rubbing his head against her again aching clit. They both moan at the contact, rubbing against each other, making them crazed with need for the other.

Rick can't take any more, and grabbing her hips, positions his pulsing cock at her slick tight entrance. Leaning down, Kate locks her lips on his as he slides into her, thrusting up as he pulls her down and filling her to the hilt in one long thrust. They both cry out at the sensation and still for a moment to adjust.

Kate can feel his large size stretching her to take him and revels in the feeling of being filled as much as she can be. He feels so good buried deep inside her like that, and he is pressing against her sensitive places inside. She shifts a little, and can feel her clit rubbing against his pelvis too. It feels so good; she knows it won't take much to send her over the edge again in this position. Rick groans as she shifts a little, he can feel the head of his cock brushing her cervix and the walls of her slick core are so tight around him; he can feel it along every little bit of his length. Slowly at first, he starts to thrust into her, using his hands on her hips to lift her up as he draws back then pulling her down as he thrusts back up, filling her to the hilt each time.

Kate moans and holds onto his shoulders as she helps push up and down on his cock. He is groaning as he fills her, matching her moans as he slips in and out of her tight depths. They start to move faster, both feeling the tightening and tension building as they match each other thrust for thrust. Rick revels in the feeling of her tight pussy pulling him in tight and slight suction as he pulls out, only to pump into her harder and harder. Kate can feel another orgasm getting close and presses her pelvis tighter to his, adding more friction to her throbbing clit, and the slight change in position rubs the head of his cock against her most sensitive places inside, causing her to moan loudly and try to ride him faster. Rick holds her hips, not letting her go too fast, he is close as well and wants to feel her come again before he loses control. He keeps the strokes hard and deep, fast, but not too fast, feeling her walls starting to clench around him, holding him tighter and tighter. Her head falls back and her eyes close in pleasure.

Suddenly Kate stiffens in his arms and cries out "RICK oh Rick, yes oh yes" and he feels her walls clamp tight around his throbbing cock and start to pulse around him as she comes again, writhing as he continues to thrust into her, making her orgasm yet again a moment later as his cock lengthens and hardens even more before he groans and cries out as well "Oh god yes. Oh Kate yes" as he explodes and shoots his hot seed deep into her, pulsing and thrusting into her a few more times as she milks him dry and they both moan quietly as their orgasms start to abate slowly, both twitching with aftershocks.

After a time, they look at each other and smile, kissing softly.

"Wow. That was…wow." Kate murmurs softly, brushing kisses over his jaw before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, wow is right. You are amazing, Kate Beckett." Rick smiles at her, before resting his head on her shoulder. He can still feel slight twitching in his slowly softening dick inside her. Amazing is an understatement for how good he feels. He loves how good she makes him feel. And how happy she makes him. Hewants to hold her forever like this.

Oh. Realization hits him. He loves her.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I'm sorry it's taking longer between updates at the moment, it's just bits of my life intruding and making it a bit harder to write as regularly. Taking a suggestion from one of my reviews (thanks again for all of those!), I am testing out using italics for thoughts. I'm not sure how I'm doing but let me know if it's easier for you all when you read it, please. This chapter is my shortest so far, and I'm sorry for that. But, I think the next one will be another longer one so I hope you forgive me Thank you again to all my reviewers, and I'm so glad so many of you liked my first attempt at Caskett and smut last chapter. Please review some more, it really makes my day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle or any of the characters. Although I wouldn't mind if I did ;-)

Chapter 7

Gently kissing and lightly caressing each other a little, Kate climbs off Rick's lap and stands up with difficulty. Difficult because her legs feel all wobbly and spaghetti-like. _Oh my god, that was incredible, but so much for taking it slowly! That lasted all of a couple of hours._ She smiles down at him, seeing the stunned and utterly satisfied look on his face, that almost certainly matches her own look. Looking down at herself, Kate notices that her hands are getting all pruny and wrinkly from being in the water so long. _It was so worth it though, _she muses to herself.

"I think maybe it might be time to get out, before I turn into a prune completely." She grins and holds up her hands, to demonstrate the state of them to Rick. "How about you?"

"Hmm I think you're right. Although I may need a moment or so, because I'm not sure right now that my legs will hold me up." He replies, grinning back at her.

Slowly gathering himself up, Rick admires the naked woman standing in waist deep water in front of him. She looks more relaxed and satisfied than he has ever seen her look. _Amazing what fantastic sex does for you. God, she looks so beautiful like that._ He is really hoping she will sleep in his bed tonight; he wants to wake up to her in his arms in the morning. Every morning would be even better but he knows that isn't going to happen, not yet anyway. _How did it take me so long to realize I love her? When did I start loving her? I wonder if she can ever love me?_

Wading over to the side, he steps up and over to the outside, comfortable in his own skin. And besides, she has kind of seen everything now anyway so what's to be shy about. Turning around to offer a hand to Kate, Rick notices the look on her face, accompanied by a blush, as she watches him. He can see that she is trying to keep her eyes up, but can see the flicking glances she is giving him all over. He smirks a little at the way she licks her lips unconsciously as she looks at him. Then she realizes she is staring and looks at him in time to see the little smirk on his features, as well as his outstretched hand to help her.

"See something you like?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her and strikes a pose with his free hand on his hip.

"Maybe. What can I say, I was kind of enjoying the view." Kate quips back, taking his hand as she steps down out of the spa.

"Oh so am I, trust me." He leers as she steps down in front of him, lean, toned and water running off her body.

Deciding to tease him a little, Kate walks over to the chair with the towels on it and leans over a little to pick them up, giving him a delightful view of her firm rounded backside. _Well, if he likes to look at it so much, why not tease him with it a little._ Slowly standing up, she turns around and throws his towel to him, chuckling when he fumbles with it. Shaking her own towel out, she runs it quickly over her legs, body and arms, drying off enough that she shouldn't drip on the floors inside on the way upstairs.

Watching her bend over to get the towels, Rick admires her backside, wanting to run his hands over it again. He is so lost thinking about it, that when she throws him his towel, he nearly misses catching it at all. Then all he can think is how much he wants to be the towel as she dries herself off quickly and wraps the towel around her body. Quickly, he mimics her, drying off enough to not drip everywhere on the way inside and wraps the towel low around his hips. Glancing up, he notices that she is watching him, much as he watched her, and the idea turns him on a little. _Already? What is it about her that she makes me want her so much, even when she isn't doing anything?_

Smiling, he walks over to her, collecting the swimsuits and champagne on the way. "I'm trying to decide whether to have a shower or just go to bed? What do you want to do, Kate?"

"Hmm I would normally have a shower before bed but I am feeling a bit water-logged right now, so I might skip it this once and just go to bed I think." She smiles in return.

"Well you look beautiful to me, water-logged or not. Um, I was thinking…wondering actually, if, um…would you stay with me tonight? In my bed I mean." Rick hesitatingly asks, not wanting to scare her by pushing too much or being too clingy because he knows she will run fast if he pushes too much. "I don't mean more sex necessarily, although I wouldn't say no of course. But mostly I'd just like to hold you." He opens the door and they head inside for the stairs. Rick leaves the glasses and bottle on the kitchen bench on the way past.

"You want me to share your bed tonight? And believe you just want to cuddle? Gee I don't know." Kate teases gently. She would like to go to sleep with him, held in his arms. She thinks she'll say yes, but teasing him a little first is fun, make him think she is going to say no, even after that amazing spa they just had.

"Yes, I want you to share my bed, and just cuddle. Unless you decide you want to do more, in which case I am more than willing. But I won't push you for anything you don't want to do. I'd just like you there, so I know I'm not dreaming some incredibly vivid and believable dream." Rick earnestly tells her, wanting her to believe him so much.

"Hmm well in that case, I guess I can sleep in your bed." Kate smiles at him and he realizes she was just teasing him.

"Oh you. You are a tease Kate Beckett. That's not nice you know." He pretend pouts at her as they walk upstairs.

"I am not a tease. Teasing implies that I don't intend to carry through, Rick." She smirks over her shoulder as she heads into the room with her bag in it. "I'm just going to get properly dry and find my PJs ok, then I'll be back."

"PJs are totally optional." Rick calls out as he enters his room.

She laughs and replies, "Yeah but I doubt you'd manage to keep your hands to yourself if I don't have them on."

He laughs and has to agree she is right about that. He has enough trouble keeping his hands off when she is dressed to be honest, but her naked in his bed? _No chance at all, _his little inner voice tells him.

Kate heads over to her bed, chuckling quietly to herself. It's not just him who may have trouble keeping hands to themselves, she admits. The thought of lying naked next to him all night makes her heart beat a little faster and a little heat to build low in her stomach. _You know you wouldn't be able to not touch,_ she acknowledges to herself. Looking through her bag, she pulls out a pair of lacy knickers and puts them on the bed, while she searches for her slip nightgown. _Where is it? I'm sure I packed it. Didn't I? Oh no, I think I got distracted and forgot it! Damn. Now what?_ As she realizes nothing she brought is really suitable to wear to bed, and she didn't bring anything spare to wear. _Guess I could go ask him if I can borrow a T-shirt for the night, or weekend._

Wrapping herself back in her damp towel, Kate wanders next door to see if Rick might have a spare shirt she can borrow. Knocking on the door gently, Kate calls out to him.

"Um Rick, I seem to have forgotten to pack my nightgown. I didn't bring much in the way of spare clothes with me and I was wondering if I could, um, borrow a shirt to sleep in, please?"

Opening the door, he sees Kate still in her towel and smiles at her "Forgot hmm? Are you sure you forgot?" seeing the look on her face, he quickly continues, "Of course you may borrow a shirt. Come in while I find one for you."

"I just got so distracted making sure I was ready on time that I must have forgotten to pack it. I feel silly now. Sorry to be a pain." Kate is trying not to stare as he walks over to the set of drawers next to the bed and starts to rummage through the second one down. He is wearing a pair of satin or silk boxers, she isn't sure which, in a dark purple colour, and they look great on him.

"Here you go, is this okay?" He asks, turning around and holding up a large NYC shirt in red. "Its kind of big, but at least it will be comfortable to sleep in."

"That's fine, thanks." Kate smiles as she takes the shirt, then leans up to brush her lips across his. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay." She turns and heads back to her room quickly.

"Okay. I'll be here." Rick replies quietly. His lips are tingling a little from the light kiss she gave him. He wants to pull her to him and kiss her until she is breathless. Again.

In her room, Kate quickly dries off properly; drying the bit of her hair that got wet in the spa too, then hangs the towel in the bathroom. Grabbing her cherry scented moisturizer off the sink, she takes it into the bedroom and rubs some over her body, trying to replace some of what was soaked out in the spa. She then pulls on her lacy knickers and Rick's over sized T-shirt. It comes about a third of the way down her thighs and is light enough to be comfortable. Feeling a little nervous now, she turns off the bedroom light and heads back next door to Rick's bedroom.

Rick has climbed into bed and is watching the door as he waits for Kate to come back. He can't wait to see her dressed in his shirt; it was so hot just to think about her in something of his. Then he sees her peer around the doorway at him, slowly stepping into view as she realizes he is watching her. His breath catches as he sees her in his shirt. It comes maybe a hands width down her thighs and makes her look very young, and totally adorable. She looks kind of nervous as she takes him in, sitting in bed and looking relaxed. Even if he isn't feeling very relaxed right now. _I've never seen anything so sexy as her in my shirt. I can't believe how hot she looks like that._

"Hey. Thanks for the shirt. Sorry to be a pain. I can't believe I forgot my PJs." Kate says quietly, blushing a little as she slowly enters the room.

"Hey yourself. And you aren't a pain. Besides, you make that shirt look way better than I ever do." Rick grins at her, blatantly looking her up and down as she walks to the bed and stands beside it. "Definitely better."

Blushing darker at his open perusal, Kate nods once, then looks along his body quickly, admiring his chest and stomach, down to where the sheet is pulled up over his legs and hips. _I hope he still has his boxers on under there. Are you sure about that?_ Her inner voice suddenly pipes up with.

Holding up the sheet, Rick motions to the bed, "Are you hopping into bed? Come on, I promise I won't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely anyway." He smirks at her as she climbs onto the bed and under the sheet.

"I'll keep that in mind. And I'll hold you to it too." Kate replies, grinning at him as she lies down with him watching her.

They both roll onto their sides, looking at each other, neither saying anything. Slowly, Rick reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Kate's ear. She smiles softly at him and runs her hand down his side to his waist, where she rests it gently. He reaches out and pulls her closer to him with the hand that was in her hair, then, wriggling a bit, he gets his other arm under her head and pillow, resting his hand on her back. Kate works her arm to a comfortable place between them, then wraps the one resting on his waist a little further around and places her hand on his lower back.

Kate relaxes into the embrace, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, holding her, making her feel safe and protected. _Protected? I can protect myself. Who is the one with all the training after all? Although, I admit this feels good. _He_ feels good. _She can't help wondering to herself just why being in his arms feels so good. And so right, although she isn't about to admit that, even to herself. _Maybe it's just that I've finally stopped fighting the attraction? That's why it feels so good._ Her inner voice pops up at this point.

Rick can't help staring a little at her in wonder. So many of his fantasies are coming true right now. Kate came to the Hamptons, she finally admitted she likes him and is attracted to him. And wonder of wonders, actually let him touch her without threatening to kill him. _And she said she wants to see what is between us, see if we can have a relationship perhaps? _The thought of a relationship, with Kate, causes his heart to beat a bit faster. He wants to hold her, protect her, love her and just be with her for as long as he can, and as long as she is willing. Right now, he'd be happy with the rest of his life. _I need to find out how much she cares, and if she is falling for me too. I can't push her though, or she'll block me out again and probably run. Guess I'll have to wait until she is ready to tell me herself._ Smiling a little at the idea that Kate might one day love him, he sighs softly.

"This is nice. I never thought you would be the snuggling type." Kate murmurs softly, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Oh you thought about me and snuggling before this did you? I'll have you know I am a very good snuggler and an excellent bed warmer in winter." Rick jokes back quietly. "And you smell like cherries again. I like it."

"Aha you think do you? Well, we'll see. And I'm glad you like the smell of cherries. It's my favourite." Kate ignores the first part of his reply, deciding he doesn't need to know that she has thought about being in his arms before now, his ego is quite big enough without him knowing she had a few occasions of fantasizing about him. Suddenly a huge yawn overtakes her, making him laugh a little.

"I think you might need some sleep. I can see you can't keep your eyes open anymore. And I want you to be well rested this weekend." Rick tilts his head and gently kisses her lips, not a hot demanding kiss, but a slow tender one. "Good night Kate. I am so glad you are here."

"Good night Rick. I'm glad I'm here too." Kate kisses him back and then snuggling into him a little more, pillows her cheek on his chest and closes her eyes.

Watching her as she drifts off to sleep, Rick kisses the top of her head softly and whispers; "see you in the morning, beautiful." And then closes his eyes and lets himself slowly drop off to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic sound of Kate breathing in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's just that my life has been, to put it mildly, very hectic for the last few weeks! We just moved house and it was so busy and messed up with all the packing, and we are still unpacking (nightmare!) and just to top it all off, I had to backup my computer and format it etc. Anyway, I've been feeling dreadful that I haven't updated in weeks, so I am pretending there are not still boxes needing unpacking and decided to write the next chapter. Oh, and wow, thank you to everyone for the feedback, I am so thrilled you all like it so much and I nearly fell off my chair when I realized that I've gone past 100 feedback already! Woohoo thanks everyone. To make up for the wait (a little) this chapter is very Casketty smutty fun. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always Castle isn't mine, but hey we can all wish yeah? (And dream and fantasize)

Chapter 8

Slowly stirring a little and blinking her eyes, Kate wakes up and realizes that she and Rick have shifted during the night, so that he is on his back with one arm still around her, holding her to him. _He looks cute asleep, and he was right, he is a good snuggler. _Yawning a little, Kate tilts her head back a little more to study his face as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and relaxed, probably the most relaxed she has ever seen him. Although, turning her head a little and looking down his body, she notices that not _all _of him seems to be asleep. There is a certain amount of tenting of the sheet lower down, which definitely appeals to her. Even more so after last night in the spa. _I don't think I'll ever look at a spa the same way again _she smiles to herself, _hmmm I wonder if he'd like a morning wake up call?_

Carefully and slowly moving off his chest, Kate slowly slides down in Rick's bed, slipping underneath the sheet while at the same time lowering it a little to make her target easier to get to. Stopping near his waist, she can see he is quite hard in his boxers. _Wonder if that's the normal guy morning glory or if he's having an interesting dream?_ Kate licks her lips and smirks to herself; she hopes it's a dirty dream, or better yet, a memory of last night in the spa. Softly reaching out with the arm she isn't leaning on, she very carefully opens the button on his boxers and slowly opens the gap enough for his erection to slip through. Gently grasping him, she slides her hand slowly up and down his hard-on.

Grinning to herself a little, wondering how he's doing to react to this, she leans down and runs her tongue over the head, swirling it around before slowly sliding her lips past the head and down the shaft. Gently sucking, she draws back up the shaft and feels him twitch a little. She repeats the slow glide down but this time grasps his length with one hand and slides it up as she pulls back. A low moan comes from the top of the bed and Kate smiles to herself again.

Rick is dreaming about the spa he had enjoyed so very much the night before with Kate, and how amazing it had felt to finally have her in his arms. He slowly comes awake and is aware of a warmth and moisture wrapped around his most sensitive parts, a warmth that is slowly gliding up and down and making him incredibly hard, and very turned on. Glancing down along his body, he can see Kate watching him as she swirls her tongue around the sensitive head of his dick, sliding her hand up and down the full length as she sucks just the tip in and out swiftly several times, making him groan and thrust upward a little.

"Mmm oh. Oohh wow. Um good morning beautiful." Rick manages to say around moans and gasps.

"Good morning yourself." Kate replies, letting his now throbbing erection pop out of her mouth momentarily, although her hand continues its firm stroking. "I noticed that at least some of you was awake so I decided to give it a kiss good morning." Leaning back down, she kisses then licks the sensitive head, before opening her mouth and sliding him as far in as she can manage, moaning a little as she feels him slide down her throat.

"Oh God" Rick moans and his hips thrust forward as her lips touch nearly the base of his considerable length. "Oh you really are extraordinary! That feels amazing." He can barely think for the pleasure running through his body, all created by the gorgeous woman in bed with him.

Stopping her sucking and stroking briefly, Kate reaches up and slides the waistband of his boxers down, taking care as she slips them over his straining dick. Sitting up and leaning back a little, she pulls them off his legs, unintentionally opening herself up to him. Swiftly sitting up, Rick finds the hem of the T-shirt she wore to bed and pulls it off over her head as she sits up. Pushing gently on her shoulders, he pushes her back onto the bed, running his hands down over her breasts as she lays back. He rubs and gently tweaks her nipples a little, feeling them pebble tightly in his hand, as she moans softly and arches her back a little. Sliding his hands slowly down over her toned stomach, he breathes in sharply as his hands and eyes reach the sexy lace knickers she is wearing. She smiles at his reaction, able to see in his eyes that he likes what he sees. _Good choice on the knickers. _He hooks his finger in the sides and slowly slides them down her legs, kissing her inner thigh on the way down then on the way back up as well.

Gliding one hand up her leg as he kisses his way slowly and teasingly back up towards her warm moist folds, Rick gently nudges her to open her legs more for him, which she does with a soft moan. Gently he runs a finger down her slit, pressing lightly on her sensitive nub as he runs his fingers down to her opening, feeling the tightness around his finger as he eases just the tip into the slick heat there. She moans and presses her hips upward into his hand as she feels his finger tip slip in and out slowly.

"Oh. Oh Rick. Please, more. I need more." Kate moans breathily, starting to writhe. Sucking on his hard dick as a wake up call had gotten her so turned on.

Smiling as he positions himself, Rick replies huskily "Oh I plan on giving you so much more." Then he quickly dips his head and runs his tongue into her slick folds, finding her sensitive swollen nub and flicking it with his tongue, hearing her gasp. He settles into a rhythm of sucking, licking and rubbing her clit with his tongue as he slides his finger deep into her depths, getting faster as he hears her cries of pleasure. He adds a second finger to the first and feels her hips press up to meet his hand and tongue as he pushes her closer to the edge.

Kate moans as his tongue and fingers swiftly get her more turned on and so wet. _He is so good at this. Oh gods. _She arches her back as he curls his fingers deep inside her and hits her sweet spot. "Rick, please, I need you inside me. Please!" She is begging but she doesn't care right now, all she can think is how much she wants his rock hard length sliding in and out of her. Now.

"Mmm soon Kate. Right now I am a little busy." Rick replies, satisfaction glinting in his eyes. He knows he is driving her mad, and he wants to push her right to the very edge before he allows himself to be inside her. He wasn't sure how long he would last after her wake-up blowjob so he wants her to be very close so when he does slide his hard length into her wet warmth, she will come around him.

"Oh. Oh but…aahh." Kate's response is lost on a moan as his mouth and fingers return to driving her wild. He adds soft little nips to the sucking and licking and her hips start to thrust forward as he gets faster. Rick can feel himself throbbing with the need to be inside her, and can feel little drops of moisture welling on the tip of his dick. Suddenly, he can feel her tight slick warmth starting to flutter against his fingers and he knows she is about to explode and come. Slipping his fingers out and moving his mouth up her body, Kate moans a protest at his stopping just then. Until his mouth latches onto hers as his hard dick presses against her clit before he positions himself in her wet opening and then suddenly he thrusts in deeply, causing her to cry out loudly as his full length fills her completely. Kate wraps her legs around his, wanting to feel him like this forever.

Slowly drawing back, he pulls all the way out until just the head is inside her. Then he pushes back in, even deeper than before, almost to the point of pain, but not pain. Kate cries out as he does this again and again, as she gets higher and higher before her orgasm rushes through her. Expecting him to slow down, she is surprised when he doesn't, drawing out her orgasm, and making her see stars.

Rick feels her getting tighter and tighter around him as he holds onto his control by a bare thread. Then he feels them flutter and suddenly clench down around him as she moans and cries out loudly as she comes hard. The feel of her throbbing and clenching around him drives Rick past the point of control and he suddenly speeds up, with hard fast thrusts, pushing her orgasm to the limit. Then, feeling himself pulse deep within her, he explodes hard and deep inside her, crying out her name as he does.

Feeling Rick come inside her, his throbbing dick pulsing, Kate feels another orgasm start, not like the first but still enough to make her cry out again. They lie together, still joined and getting back their breath. Kate entwines her legs about Rick's, and runs her hands up and down his back languorously. She feels amazing. He is so caring, and attentive. And he seems to know what her body wants better than she does. _I haven't felt like that in so long. Or maybe ever. He makes me feel so amazing. _

"Wow. That was…well, I didn't think anything would top the spa anytime soon, but I guess I was wrong." She whispers in his ear, kissing him below it and feeling him shudder a little.

"I, um, I definitely agree. Although wow seems a bit of an understatement to me. More like ecstasy, or sublime possibly." He whispers a reply, while gently kissing her neck. He can feel himself getting softer now, and thinking he is probably getting heavy, slowly disengages himself and rolls onto his side, holding her to him. A thought occurs to him. "Um Kate, I just had a thought. We, well, um we kind of neglected to use anything. Like protection I mean. Um."

"Oh. Uh yeah I guess we did. I know I'm clear, and I trust you to be too. I am on the pill so I'm sure we'll be ok." Kate blushes a little and looks away. "I, um, I'm not sure how to put this but I always use protection unless I am in a relationship with someone."

Rick feels his heart skip a beat. _Does she want a relationship with me? Please God, let her want to be with me, really with me. _"Are you saying we are in a relationship then Kate?" He asks quietly, hoping her reply is going to be what he is hoping for. He can't picture his life without her now. And now he has had a taste of her, he knows he never wants to let her go.

"Are you? I didn't think you liked relationships. I, well, I'm willing to see how it goes. I think part of why I was unwilling to do anything before is because I was too scared it would fall apart and I didn't want to lose you from my life" Kate looks at him, blushing a little at baring so much of herself. "I guess I just finally realized I need to take a chance."

"I don't think I have been in the right relationship before. But I think that you and I will be fantastic together, and I'd like to try if you would. I've just been waiting for you to realize you want it too." Rick replies with a small smile and a tender kiss that conveys all that he is feeling right now.

"Cocky much? Just waiting huh?" Kate rolls her eyes at him and then smiles. "So, um, us hey? Together. I think I like the sound of it."

"So do I Kate, very much." He kisses her again. "Well, I'm thinking of either pancakes or bacon and eggs for breakfast. Which would you prefer?"

"Hmm I think a shower then bacon and eggs sounds fantastic. As long as there is coffee to go with it. I need my coffee." Kate replies, sitting up as Rick follows suit.

"Need help washing your back?" Rick leers at the woman beside him, almost unwilling to let her out of his sight. "I am an excellent back washer as well as snuggler." He grins mischievously at her.

"I don't know. Do you think it needs a good wash?" She turns away from him a little, smiling and pretty sure she knows his answer. She smirks to herself. _Mmm Rick in a shower with her._

"You know, I think it could use a good scrub and I'm just the person to make sure nothing gets missed!" He replies, running his fingers down her spine, watching her shiver from the touch. He could be happy just touching her for hours right now.

* * *

A/N sorry it's such a short chapter, but I thought I would post what I have already and hopefully I will have time over the next week to write out another chapter (shower, breakfast etc.). Hope the smut made up for the shocking wait! I'm so sorry again :) forgive me and review? pretty please LOL


End file.
